The Way Things Were Meant to Happen
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: What happens when four friends want what they don't have? What happens when they get what they want? They get thrown into a world where evil reigns. Can Harry save them? Story is better than summary.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For

DIsclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Charcters.

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for his best friends and boyfriend, so they could go over their plans to raid Riddle Manor (Voldemort's Headquarters) the next day. He was wondering, as he always did at times like this, what his life would be like if Neville was the boy who lived, instead of himself. He knew things would probably be very different but, at least, Harry would still be with his parents and not have to worry about putting his friends in danger every other day.

A loud knock on the door pulled him pulled him out of his reverie. He walked over and opened it to find his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, as well as the love of his life, Draco Malfoy. Now, if someone would've told him six and half years ago, he would be referring to Draco Malfoy as the love of his life, he would've laughed in their face.

It all started almost a year ago, when Voldemort killed Narcissa Malfoy because Draco didn't kill Dumbledore. Draco got angry and scared, so he went to the Order. They, of course, took him in. Draco gave them as much information as he could about Voldemort's whereabouts and plans.

A month after he joined the Order, Draco was assigned to help Harry plan the raid on Riddle Manor. At first, neither was happy about the arrangement, in fact, several of their meetings ended in fist fights, though after a few months they started to get along. Then one night Harry completely broke down in front of Draco, due to the stress and heartache of being the boy who lived. Draco held him as he cried and the rest is history.

"Hey." Harry said as he stepped back to let them in. "Have a seat." He conjured three arm chairs and went back to sitting behind Dumbledore's desk. The other three took their seats. "I asked you guys to come so we can go over tomorrow's plans one more time."

"Harry, sweetheart, we've gone through it a million times. We're ready." Draco stated reaching across the desk and grabbing Harry's hand. "But we probably should get some sleep, especially you."

"No, I'm fine." Harry replied.

"Sweetie, please?" Draco pleaded. "None of us can afford to be tired. I don't wanna lose you, not after everything we've gone through to get here." He squeezed Harry's hand tighter.

"Alright, we'll just go to bed. But first, I want to say, I love you all and no matter what happens, I will forever be thankful for the three of you." He got up and headed for the door before anyone could respond.

"Before we go, I was just wondering what everyone else was thiniking right now. Other than, I hope we don't die." Hermione stated with a nervous chuckle.

"I really wish my mom was still here. I just keep thinking if I didn't spend so much of my childhood being afraid of my father then..." Draco started.

"No, babe. Don't do that to yourself." Harry cut him off and pulled him close, "Besides, I'm sure your mom would've rather died knowing you weren't a murderer than lived and spent the rest of her life thinking she failed you."

"Thank you, darling." Draco kissed Harry.

"Well, sometimes I really wonder what it would be like to be a Death Eater." said Ron loudly. He never got used to the idea of his best friend snogging his ex-worst enemy. When the two pulled apart he continued, "I mean, they have everything they want and they can easily get what they don't have."

"It all comes at a price in the end, though. Every one of them will have to pay it, eventually. I mean, look at me, I had it all but because I chose not to do what I was told, I lost the one thing nobody could put a price on." Draco replied trying to keep his cool about Ron taking being a Death Eater that lightly. See, as hard as the two tried they never could completely bury the hatchet. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"I really wish Neville was the one in my place right now." Harry stated trying to avoid a fight between Draco and Ron, "I mean, I have no real family and my friends are constantly in danger. You have no idea how hard that is. I sometimes wish Neville had to deal with it all."

"But think about it this way, Harry," Hermione piped up, "Being who you are right now makes what you have more important to you. It gives you something better to fight for."

"Still, the risk is all the greater." Harry replied.

"It's a risk we're willing to take for you, babe." Draco stated slipping his hand into Harry's, "And what are you thinking, 'Mione?"

"Well," she began looking slightly worried, "Please, don't be upset but it's times like these, I wish I had never become friends with Harry and Ron." She took one look at Ron's face and added, "Ron, please, I do love you. It's just before I met you school and books were the only things I cared about. I thought that if I sunk deep enough into my work and got good grades, I could forget the way my asshole stepfather use to treat me. I could forget that my mom loved him more than she loved me. Then I became friends with you and you changed my life. You always pressed my buttons and forced out all the anger and hate that I was repressing. After a couples years, you even got me to tell you what I was really angry at. Sometimes, it scares me to think of how much feeling you can bring out of me and what I would do if anything happened to you. Those thoughts scare me at times. Like tonight, I can't bear to think where I would be if something happened to you tomorrow."

"Hush." Ron whispered running a hand through her hair, "I do know how much you love me. I love you too. And as far as your bastard stepfather goes, he'll get what's coming to him. And don't worry about me tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke apart Hermione twisted in Ron's arms to face Harry.

"And Harry..." she said but Harry held up a hand to silence her.

"Don't worry. I know how dangerous it is to be my friend." He told her.

After a few seconds of solemn silence a buzzing came from the table of Dumbledore's silver instruments. Harry walked over to the table to find it was twirling as well. When he picked it up to inspect it further, it was so hot, he dropped it. When it hit the floor, it shattered, bathing them all in a blue light.


	2. The Boy Who Lived?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: At this point int the story I ask that you keep in mind that circumstances change. If you don't then some things might not make sense.

NEVILLE'S P.O.V.(HARRY'S STORY)

Neville Longbottom was a tall, lean, and muscular seventeen year old, with scars on the inside and out. These scars were caused by Lord Voldemort , a seriously evil and very powerful wizard. He had already taken out most of London's muggle and magical population. Neville found out when he was eleven, it was his responsibilty to kill Voldemort or be killed by him.

"Why couldn't it have been you?" Neville whispered, staring at the grave of one of Voldemort's victims, Harry Potter. See, both Neville and Harry had the potential to fulfill the prophecy that charged Neville with his most painful and difficult duty. It had been rumored that Voldemort went looking for Harry first, but due to Sirius Black's loyalty and bravery as the Potters' Secret-Keeper, Voldemort couldn't find them. That's why Neville Longbottom became the boy who lived.

Being only a year old, Neville didn't know all the details. He had to rely on what his grandmother told him and what he read in books. It was Halloween and Neville's parents, Frank and Alice, had just gotten him to sleep. Alice put Neville in his crib and Frank made her stay in the nursery. A few minutes later, Voldemort blew in the door, Frank put up a good fight but was killed within minutes. After disposing of Frank, Voldemort crashed into the nursery, where Neville was sitting,he had been woken by the noise, seemingly alone. Voldemort raised his wand, muttered the killing curse, and sent a jet of green light at Neville. This is the one thing nobody could ever explain to him; just before the light hit him, a blue bubble appeared around Neville and absorbed the curse. Nobody could tell him what it was or how it happened, nor could he ever do it again. It was just there to save his life that night. Anyway, after his attack failed, a spell hit Voldemort from behind and he fell from the unexpected attack. Enraged, he turned and sent a Killing Curse at his attacker, Alice Longbottom. He took one last look at Neville surrounded by the bubble and fled. Neville was found by his grandmother the next day and has raised him ever since.

His grandmother spent the next two months praying the incident didn't seal her grandson's fate, but on Christmas Eve, that year, her prayers went unanswered. Neville remembered every detail of the story that he was told. Sometimes, he felt like he was there when he thought about it.

Albus Dumbledore, head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the head of the resistance, now deceased, had convinced James and Lily Potter that their son was no longer a target and they came out of hiding. In the end though, Voldemort wanted to be sure he had the right boy.

The night of the Potters' deaths, Harry was sleeping while his parents were putting presents under the tree for him. Lilly went upstairs to go to the bathroom, for the millionth time that night. I guess that's what happens when you're pregnant. She had to walk by the nursery and popped her head in on Harry, who was still asleep, and proceeded to the bathroom. The rest is just what people assumed happened, the only ones that know for sure are dead. Lily heard crashes, a cold voice whisper the killing curse, and her husband scream. She bounded out of the bathroom, but being seven months along, running was down a hallway was not an easy task. When she reached the nursery, she saw a flash of green light and Voldemort faced her, a sick smile on his face. He raised his wand and performed the Killing curse, one more time. Lily Potter hit the floor in a flash of green light, a single tear running down her cheek.

Neville had spent his entire life wishing it had been Harry the prophecy spoke of, instead of him and he hated himself for it.How could he wish this life on anyone? This life full of hate, fear, and pain. This life where he couldn't get to close to anyone, unless he wanted them dead or worse, to end up one of Voldemort's toys. That was a fate worse than death. He'd never forgive himself for letting it happen to the love of his life, Ginny Weasley. Still though, he couldn't help but feel life would be much better if Harry Potter was the boy who lived...

A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short. I just needed to let you guys know what happened to Harry. BTW: Props to anyone who caught my Charmed reference.


	3. Strange New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: From now on make sure you pay attention to P.O.V.'s. Also, even though, I write that it's in someone's P.O.V., it will still be in third person but it would be as if I was in that person's head. Okay, without further ado, Chapter 3.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry found himself in what looked like a smaller version of Hagrid's hut. It had only one room with two ripped up old mattresses, on the floor. These were covered in one thin and very torn up sheet, each. There were also two wooden buckets which, by the smell, Harry assumed, were for human waste, and there was a closet full of hooker clothes. The room itself however; didn't seem to have any occupants.

Harry walked to the door, wanting to leave before anyone found out he was there. It was locked and somehow, he knew it would be.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted as he punched the door frame. He began looking for another exit when he heard the sound of keys jangling outside and a lock click.

As quickly as possible, Harry dove behind the door and out of sight just before the it opened. A very thin girl who looked no older than seventeen with bushy brown hair was pushed in. She fell to the floor with an "umph!"

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Mudblood!" Harry heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy and had to clench his fists to keep from strangling him. "I can't wait until tomorrow." Lucius chuckled as he slammed and relock the door.

"I can." The girl said through gritted teeth as she stood up.

Harry only saw her back but recognized her right away. It was Hermione. He observed her for a minute before he said anything, not wanting to startle her. He took in her appearance. She was wearing what looked like a red leather halter top with a pair of tight black leather pants. Much of her skin was exposed and all of it looked black and blue with a few red spots of blood. Her brown hair was pulled pack in a ponytail. He could even tell just from the way she carried herself that this was not the Hermione that he had just been with.

He watched as she walked to the closet and pulled out a box. Only after she carried the box to one of the mattress did she look up and notice him. Her reaction to him was not quite what he was anticipating.

She dropped the box,potion vials fell out, and she curled herself as close to the wall as possible. She had tears in her eyes and was trembling from head to foot.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's me Harry." Harry tried to stroke her hair soothingly but she pulled away from him.

"How did you get in here?!" She yelled still backing further away from him. "I know you're not a Death Eater, so you don't have a key."

"It's Harry. Harry Potter. Your best friend." Harry stated again unable to understand why she didn't know who he was.

"I don't even know you. I've never heard that name in my life!" Hermione yelled. "Tell me what you want!"

"I swear, I won't hurt you. I just need some answers, that's all." Harry replied calmly.

Hermione seemed to relax a little but Harry could tell she was still on her guard, as she began to pick up the potion vials. She looked at a few labels and drank a couple then turned to him and said,

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are we? Why are you dressed like that? And why don't you know me?" Harry stated.

"First off, I probably don't know you because I didn't get out much before I came to be here and I've been here since I was ten. Where is here? You ask. For lack of a worse word for it, you have just entered hell. This is what happens to female mudbloods and blood traitors who get captured." Hermione explainded

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when Voldemort gets his prisoners, he makes an example by killing the men and sending their bodies back to Hogwarts."

"That's sick!"

"Maybe so, but I'd rather be a male and die, then live my life like this. Which brings us to why I am dressed like this. Voldemort uses his female prisoners for the sexual entertainment of himelf and his Death Eaters. I was the guniea pig for the idea actually, thanks to Lucius."

"What do you mean?"

"Nope. I've answered your questions, now I have a few of my own. Who are you? Where are you from? How did you get here? And what do you want?"

"I told you my name is Harry Potter. I think I'm from a different reality. And I have know clue how I got here."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." Hermione replied sarcastically as she returned the box of potion vials to the closet.

"I'm telling the truth! What can I do to make you believe me?!" Harry was desperate.

"Unless you can prove that you know me as well as you say you do, then I don't want anything to do with you."

"Your name is Hermione Granger. Your birth father died in a plane crash a week before your fourth birthday. Six months later, your mother married Kevin Hart. He started out a nice man, always buying you things, until you turned five. After that, he became very abusive towards you and started molesting you." He hated just throwing this stuff at her but knew it was the only proof he had that he was her friend. "You tried to tell your mom, but she loved him so much that she made it all your fault. She soon began to completely ignore it."

He watched as she stood there stunned, looking at the floor. When she finally looked up at him, there were tears streaming down her face.

"I never told anyone any of that."

Harry reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I had to bring it all up but it was the only thing I could think of that would make you believe me." He whispered into her hair.

"No, it's okay." She whispered, "I was just caught off guard with it. I really wasn't expecting you to say it. I guess I have no choice but to believe you now." She hiccoughed slightly and pulled away from him. "What do you want to know?"

"What is going on with the world, right now? How did everything get this bad?"

"I can't tell you too much about what happened before I was eight. When Ginny gets back she can fill you in until then."

"Ginny's here?"

"Yes but that's part of my story so I get back to her."

"Okay."

"I was a pretty smart kid, despite the shit I was going through, and I used to watch the news, everyday. There were many accidents, and unexplainable disappearances. I always had a feeling that there was something bigger at work but nobody would believe someone as young as me. Even when I did say something, Kevin would backhand me and tell me not to talk about things I didn't understand. Anyway, after I turned eight, The Dark Lord and the Death Eaters gave up trying to keep magic a secret, and just started killing people in public. The world then became like the Salem witch trials from both sides. Not only was The Dark Lord killing muggles and anyone else who stood in his way, but the muggles were capturing and killing witches and wizards. Some parents even murdered their own children when they discovered who they were. I remember they day I recieved my Hogwarts letter."

FLASHBACKHERMIONE'S P.O.V.

_Ten year old Hermione laid on her her bed, curled in a ball, crying. She had just recieved a terrible beating from Kevin but he wouldn't tell her why. He was now downstairs fighting with her mom._

_"Your daughter's a witch!" Kevin yelled, "You know if anyone finds out, we'll all be killed!"_

_"You don't think I know that, Kevin! What are we gonna do?" Her mother replied._

_"We're gonna get rid of her! That's what!" Kevin answered._

_"I will not murder my daughter!"_

"Don't be so dramatic. I'm not planning on killing anybody. This is what we're gonna do..." But Hermione never heard the plan. She was so exhausted from the beating that she fell asleep before the arguement ended.

_The next day Kevin and her mother drove her to a park they knew she wouldn't be able to find her way home from. They told her to get out of the car and then drove away. She tried to chase them crying for her mom but they were going too fast. Hermione fell on the sidewalk, crying. She cried until she sensed someone standing in front of her. _

_She looked up to see a tall blonde man dressed in all black with a boy, dressed the same, she assumed was his son. The man had a cane with a snake head for the handle. For some reason she felt that this man was someone to be feared, even before he opened his mouth. Probably because of the smirk, both he and his son were wearing._

_"What's the matter, sweetheart?" The man asked in a sickeningly sweet voice._

_"My mum left me here and I don't know how to get home." Hermione explained._

_"Well, dear, if you come with me, I can help you find your mum." The man offered._

_"But she says I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers."_

_"Even though, she left you alone, with only strangers to help you. And personally, I think this is the best offer you're going to get." The man sounded angry and Hermione thought he was scary. _

_He was right though, she was alone and this man was the only one offering her any kind of help. She decided to take his hand and go with him._

END FLASHBACKHARRY'S P.O.V.

"Lucius Malfoy brought me back here and raped me that night. It was later his idea to make Riddle Manor the Death Eaters' personal whore house. I was passed around for a week to see if the others woul like the idea. Apparently, they did." Hermione finished the story with tears in her eyes.

Harry wanted to say something, anything to comfort her, but he couldn't find the words and simply embraced her. They held on for a long time as Hermione cried. Then, when she calmed, she sat up and continued,

"Then about two years ago, the Order, you know what that is right?" Harry nodded and she continued, "The Order, headed by Albus Dumbledore, raided this place and helped most of us escape. After that, I was bought a wand and trained in combat. More importantly, for the first time in my life, I had people I trusted. I met Ginny Weasley, who became my best friend and helped adjust to my newfound freedom. And Neville Longbottom, who made sure no man took advantage of the fact that I would fuck anyone who asked. Anyway, six months later, The Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts, killing half our men, and recapturing all of his girls, plus a few more, including Ginny. When we were brought back, He placed a tracking spell on us. We were told if we left the grounds again, he would know and all he had to do was snap his fingers, then we'd be right in front of him awaiting punishment." Hermione finished and looked at the clock on the wall. "Shit, they'll be here to get me soon."

"Who'll be here to get you?" Harry asked a little confused.

"Draco and Ron." She stated rolling her eyes and started going through the closet.

"They're here too." Harry couldn't believe his luck. They were all in the same place!

"Of course, they're here. They're two of the Drak Lord's most trusted and loyal."

"What?" A balloon deflated somewhere in Harry's stomach.

"You sound surprised by that." Hermione pulled out an outfit and began changing, Harry turned around, out of respect for her.

"I am. They are both loyal to the Order, or at least they are, in my world. Plus, they're our friends."

"Right." Hermione replied sarcastically. "I'm finished."

Harry turned around and was shocked by the outfit she had on. It was a tight leather skirt, that just barely came past her arse with a black leather tank top that clasped down the middle.(A/N Think Marisol Nichols shirt in the episode Chriscrossed from Charmed.) Her midriff was exposed along with much cleavage. Harry was pretty sure he had never seen that much of her in the six years, they had been friends.

"What?" Hemione asked.

"Nothing." Harry replied, only just realizing that he was staring. "I'm just not use to seeing you dressed like this."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but Harry heard a key in the lock. Hermione looked at Harry, the panic apparent in her eyes, but he jumped behind the door. It opened and a red headed young women was pushed in, Harry assumed that it was Ginny. The door closed and was relocked.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled and ran to her friend. "She's unconcious! Harry can you pick her up and get her on the mattress?"

Harry did what was asked of him and Hermione knelt beside her.

"Now, in the back of the closet there is a loose floor board with the box of vials in it. Get it and bring it here."

Harry darted to the closet, found the floorboard, pulled out the box and took it back to Hermione.

"What happened to her?" He asked as Hermione began reading the labels on the vials.

"She had the "pleasure" of entertaining The Dark Lord, tonight." She answered as she forced a few drops of a potion into Ginny's mouth.

"Is she gonna be alright?"

"I don't know." Hermione looked up to put the vials back and Harry noticed that she was crying. "She was unconcious for a week last time, even with the potions."

"Who makes them?"

"Severus Snape. He's been doing it since I got here. He brews them and restores them once a month. He also takes us on different nights, depending on our need to recover. He'll probably take Ginny tomorrow and keep her all night. He makes sure we get enough food, risking his own life most of the time." Hermione explained, slightly distracted.

"Good, then maybe he can help me. I'll go with Ginny, tomorrow night."

"Okay, but how are you going to get there without being seen?"

"With this." He pulled his rather large invisibility cloak out of his rather small pocket.

"How did you possibly get that in your pocket? More importantly how is it gonna help?"

"I forget you don't know what it is. It's called an invisibility cloak. When I put it on, no one can see me. And in answer to your first question, you put a spell on it to make it fit wherever I needed to store it."

"You mean, I'm good at magic?"

"The best in our year."

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. Her smile faded however; when she saw the clock again.

"Shit! They'll be here any minute!"

Harry saw a completely change in her demeanor. She tensed up as she grabbed the box of potions and put it safely back in the closet.

"Watch over her. I'm sure you know what to say if she doesn't trust you. Now, get under the cloak and promise me, no matter what you see, you won't blow your cover."

"I promise." Harry replied, suddenly worried about how cruel the two had become in this world.

He threw the cloak over his head and plastered himself to the wall. Not even a minute later, he heard the lock click and the door opened. As he saw Ron and Draco enter, he noticed Hermione stiffen.

"Good, mudblood, you're ready." Ron said as he walked toward Hermione, "And look, Draco, she's wearing our favorite outfit."

Harry watched as Ron got behind her and started kissing her neck. He saw the tears swimming in her eyes and somehow Harry knew she wouldn't let them fall. He wished he could help her but he kept his promise not to blow his cover. Ron then grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanked her head back, and put his lips next to her ear. Harry didn't catch what he said but he noticed it had made her start to tremble.

"Hey, Ron, your sister's pretty hot." Draco said.

Harry looked over to see him kneeling next to Ginny's unconcious form. He had begun trailing his fingers up her leg.

"Keep your hands off of her." Hermione yelled and Harry turned his attention back to her.

"Shut up, mudblood!" Ron yelled as he yanked her head back even further.

"It's okay, Ron." Draco said standing up, "I prefer my women concious." He joined Ron next to Hermione.

For a breif moment, Harry swore he saw relief on Ron's face but he could've been mistaken.

"Especially, when they fight, like you do." Draco continued as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

Ron released her hair as Draco began kissing her neck. Harry watched, unable to believe what the two had become. He just couldn't find the word for them at the moment.

"Are we ready then?" Draco asked.

"I think we are." Ron replied. "You ready, mudblood?"

Hermione nodded, sadly.

"Let's go then." Draco said excitedly and still holding her tightly around the waist, he dragged her out. Harry heard the door slam and relock. He turned his attention to Ginny and prayed they'd both be okay.

A/N: I would like to put a trailer for this up on youtube to see if I could get more readers. Unfortunately, I do not have the equipment to do it so I am looking for someone who does. If you are interested e-mail me: so we can talk about it. Thank you. Oh and BTW: If you are wondering why Harry didn't assume his other world life, like the others did. That's because he's the one who smashed the object so he got stuck in the inbetween, if you understand what I mean.


	4. Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: Couple of things before this one gets started. 1.) This chapter picks when Draco and Ron enter the room. The difference is the P.O.V. I feel it is just as important to hear from this P.O.V. as well as Harry's. 2.)This chapter is the reason behind my mature rating. Rape is the center point for the chapter. Do not read if you are bothered by this. And finally, this is very poorly written. This is my first attempt at a rape scene so I'm sorry if it's horrible. Also, I took bits from other stories that I've read. So I'd like to apologize to any author who thought I copied it too closely. Anyway, with out further ado Chapter 4:

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

As Harry threw the invisibility cloak over himself, Hermione felt her heart begin to pound. Not even a minute later, she heard a key in the lock and watched in fear as the door opened. She felt her whole body tense as the two men she hated most in the world, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, entered the room.

"Good, mudblood, you're ready." Ron said and walked toward her, "And look, Draco, she's wearing our favorite outfit."

He stepped behind her and she had to fight back the tears as she felt his lips on her neck. She then felt pain as he grabbed a fisful of her hair and yanked her head back, with such a force, she thought he was trying to break her neck. She felt his lips brush her ear as he whispered,

"Today was a long hard day. It'll be nice to relieve some stress."

The thought alone of how he would relieve his stress sent shivers through her whole body.

"Hey, Ron, your sister's pretty hot." Draco said.

Hermione had almost forgotten he was there. She looked at him the best she could with Ron still holding her hair. She saw him kneeling next to Ginny's still unconcious form, trailing his fingers up her leg. She would not allow her best friend to be hurt or raped, while she was defenseless.

"Keep your hands off of her!" She yelled and instantly felt more pain as Ron pulled her head back even further, a feat she didn't believe was possible.

"Shut up, mudblood!" He yelled in her ear causing her to flinch.

"It's okay, Ron." Draco said standing up, "I prefer my women concious."

He walked to Hermione and grabbed her around the waist to pull her closer. She allowed him to do this because she learned a long time ago to choose her battles. Unfortunately, how or where someone grabbed her was not one of them. Besides, when Draco grabbed her waist, Ron realeased her hair, relieving some of her pain.

"Especially when they try to fight. Like you do." Draco finished as he kissed her neck, sending shivers through her body (not the good kind either). "Are we ready, then?" He asked after taking a second to nibble her ear.

"I think we are!" Ron replied. "You ready, mudblood."

Hermione just nodded, knowing if she spoke she would burst into tears. That was something she wasn't going to give them the satisfication of seeing, at least not this early in the game. Unfortunately, she knew there'd be no stopping them later.

"Let's go then!" Draco said excitedly.

She felt him tighten his grip on her waist as he dragged her out. She heard Ron slam and lock the door, behind them. She tried to keep herself composed as they walked across the grounds.

It was a warm but breezy summer's night. As she walked with Draco's arm still tightly around her, she looked around weighing her options. That is until she felt Ron grab another handful of her hair.

She mentally patted herself on the back for keeping them on their toes. To put it simply, she had a history of failed escape attempts, mostly from these two. She did consider giving it another try but was too sore from the last time and she had faith in that mysterious Harry kid.

"What, mudblood?" Draco said, "Finally, realizing that running is futile?"

She didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking.

"I'm too tired to run." she replied.

"Not too tired to give us some fun, I hope." Ron taunted in her ear. She didn't respond and he chuckled, "That's what I thought."

They finally reached the entrance to Riddle Manor and walked inside. When the door slammed shut, Hermione shivered knowing they was no chance of escape know. She was trapped, for God only knew how long.

They led her to Draco's quarters and shoved her roughly to the floor. She laid there trying to keep her composure as Draco locked the door and started whispering to Ron. After a few minutes, Ron was standing over her.

"Looks like I'm first." he smirked, "You know the drill."

He always made her do the same things with him, when they were together, but she knew she could push his buttons a little, first. This was indeed a battle worth fighting.

"And you know my answer." she replied sounding braver than she felt. "Make me!"

He grabbed another fistful of her hair. This time she felt like he was slowly ripping it out.

"You know, this is starting to get very tiresome! They way you always refuse a direct order!" he yelled.

"Well, you must enjoy it. I mean, you come back for more almost every night!" she replied with a slight smile.

"Stupid, bitch!" he yelled and backhanded her.

The force of the slap made her turn her head which caused her more pain because he hadn't yet released her hair. He then yanked her back to facing him.

"Do I have to hurt you?" he yelled spraying her face with spit.

"Go ahead! You've already ripped my life away from me! You can't hurt me much worse!" she yelled back.

Her released her this time but kicked her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Why do you bother telling her her to do it?" Draco asked, "Just pin her down and do it! That's why she wouldn't dare speak to me like that."

This was different. Usually, Draco kept quiet while Ron took his turn.

"You think you can do better?" Ron asked.

"I know I can." Draco replied.

Hermione was beginning to panic as she listened to the two of them. This had never happened before and she knew she was in for a world of pain. Nothing pleasant ever came of two wizards comparing wands. (If you catch my meaning)

"How 'bout a wager than?" Ron suggested.

Hermione curled herself in a ball and prayed Draco would refuse.

"I'm listening!" Draco smirked.

"If you can get her to scream sooner than I can, I'll give you ten galleons." Ron stated, "But if I can get her to scream sooner then you owe me the galleons."

"Fine. Any rules?" Draco asked.

"No toys. And if she screams before you do anything sexual it doesn't count."

Ron stuck out his hand and Draco shook it.

"Continue." Draco said.

"With pleasure." Ron rounded on Hermione again. "Get over here, now, mudblood!"

The look in his eyes and the tone in his voice told her he was done playing. She crawled to him shaking slightly.

"Now, you know the drill!" he repeated.

She fought the onslaught of tears as she began undoing his belt. She pulled down his jeans and boxers and began sucking his cock, like always. She continued for what seemed like forever, while Ron moaned and made comments, which made her want to vomit.

It was worse than degrading and she hated herself for allowing them to do this to her every night. She always asked herself what she did to deserve it. First, Kevin and now this. She couldn't believe she was only seventeen and she prayed every night that The Dark Lord would get sick of her. That way, at least, she'd be able to get out.

When Ron was finally satisfied, he yanked her up by her hair and shoved her on the bed.

"You're gonna love this!" He whispered and licked the side of her face.

Tears were now falling freely down her cheeks but she refused to even make a sound. She wasn't gonna let either one win. She was used to most of their tricks anyway.

She didn't dare move as Ron unbuttoned her shirt and began to fondle her. After a minute or two, he trailed his hands down her bruised stomach, touching some with light pressure. Yes, they did still hurt but she'd be damned if she was gonna let it get to her. He finally, began to unzip her skirt and pull it down to her ankles. He positioned himself above her and rammed into her hard. He continued to thrust in and out, harder and harder. It took every once of her will power not to scream. Finally, with one final, yet painful thrust, he spilled into her. Before he pulled out, he leaned down brushing his lips against hers and whispered,

"If you make one peep for him, you'll be sorry."

He got up, put his clothes back on and gestured for Draco to take his turn.

Knowing Draco liked to undress her, she quickly put her clothes back on as he walked over to her.

"Get up." he order.

Hermione stood up immediately. He was right.

When it came to Ron, she knew how far she could push before he got pissed but with Draco, if she didn't do what he said, when he said it, she was in trouble.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. It would've been painful if she hadn't just been raped.

"Incarcerous!" Draco muttered pointing his wand at her.

Hermione felt ropes snake around her wrists, pulling them above her head and mounting them to the wall. She didn't struggle because she knew only magic could untie them and struggling would only tighten them.

Draco moved in to kiss her but she kept her mouth calmped shut. (Yeah she may have been afraid of him but she wasn't going to give him what he wanted that easily.) He bit down hard on her lips, causing her to gasp in pain, as she did, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Still, she refused to kiss him back.

He then began to kiss, lick and bite his way down her body. He unbuttoned her shirt, and spent extra time biting her already bruised breasts. Her eyes swelled with tears as she swallowed the screams that wanted to break through. She silently prayed for it to be over.

"It's too bad such beauty is wasted on a mudblood." Draco stated unzipping and pulling down her skirt.

"Too true." Ron responded from the corner.

Tears were now falling as she felt Draco part her with his fingers. It hurt alot, but she refused to let him win. After a few seconds, he parted her a little more and waited. She felt like he was ripping her apart. Still she did not scream. He, in turn, forced her apart even more. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, stop! It hurts!" She yelled as the tears poured from her eyes.

One look at Ron in the corner told her she was in trouble.

"You owe me ten galleons, Weasley." Draco said with a smirk, "But I'll collect after I've had my fun."

He bunched all four fingers together and shoved them inside her. She wanted to scream but held back not wanting to give him the satisfaction twice in five minutes.

It would have been easier to bare except for when she was brought here, Lucius decided she was too loose for his tastes, so he put a spell on her that caused her to remain a virgin, no matter what was shoved inside her.

It was definately something he had never done before which made it twice as bad.

"You feel so good." he said after awhile, "I'm so hard."

He removed his fingers and began undoing his pants. He let them fall and positioned himself by her opening. He rammed in to her, hard, and this time she couldn't hold in the scream. It hurt a lot worse than normal, so Hermione assumed he was goating about winning the bet. He was thrusting in and out, harder and harder.

Five minutes, which felt like five hours, later, he pulled out and put his clothes back on. Then he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Say it!" he yelled.

This was her least favorite part of the night. He wanted her to degrade herself even more.

"Go to hell!" she yelled back.

He backhanded her.

"Stupid whore!" he yelled again. "Now say it!"

"No!" she said.

"Fine."

He released her hair and walked to his nightstand drawer.

She new what he was getting, his favorite toy. A dagger, but not just any dagger, Draco put a spell on it, which made it a highly effective torture device.

Draco had explained the concept the first time he used it on her. He could cut his victim anywhere he wanted, as deep as he wanted and it would heal over in a matter of seconds. He told her that it was his favorite thing to use because it caused pain but allowed the victim to stay alive until they gave in or he got bored.

"Do I have to use it?" he asked emerging from the drawer, carrying the aforementioned dagger. "Or will you say it?"

"You're a sick twisted bastard." she answered.

Quicker than a flash, Draco was next to her, making a long deep cut across her stomach. She cringed as he dragged the point across.

Tears were swelling in her eyes, yet she still refused to say it. They went back and forth, Draco choosing parts of her body, that would be exceptionally painful.

Ten minutes later, she could tell his was getting bored. He got down on the floor and poised the dagger at her opening. She knew what he was about to do. She just couldn't take that, not tonight. So, she gave in.

"I am a stupid, worthless mudblood whore!" she cried. "My place is at a pureblood's feet. Tortured, owned, and maimed is all I'll ever deserve to be. I will never be anything more than a plaything for those respectable purebloods who want me. I am to be used, broken, and discarded when I am no longer fun."

"That's right." Draco smirked and got up. "And you'll do well to remember it."

He spat in her face.

"Now, I'm sure Ron wishes to punish you for making his pockets ten galleons lighter."

He stepped away so Ron could step in front of her. Ron muttered the spell that released her from her restraints and she fell in a heap on the floor.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

The spell hit her and she felt the blinding pain instantly. She screamed, not because of the pain, she was used to getting it every night, but she learned a long time ago the more you scream, the less torture you recieved. Sure enough, after a minute or two, Ron lifted the spell.

"Now put your clothes on you filthy whore." he yelled.

She got up slowly, cringing through the pain. Even slower, she put her clothes on.

She was facing the wall, not wanting to see their faces after all of this, so she didn't even see Ron raise his wand and cast the curse again. She felt the unexpected bout of pain. She fell to the floor again, screaming and felt the pain intensify. She opened her eyes long enough to see both men pointing their wands at her. She quickly closed them praying for the blackness that was closing in to just take over. She figured, if I'm unconcious, I can't feel the pain. With that thought, the darkness finally took over.


	5. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: This is in part the story of how Ron came to be a Death Eater. Although, it is told to Harry by Ginny. I kinda felt that I should show you guys how everything has effected Ginny. (It begins after Ron and Draco take Hermione out.)

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry kneeled next to Ginny's form, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a black, leather skirt that barely covered anyhting with a bikini style black leather shirt. She was beaten worse than Hermione.

He just couldn't believe this was happening. His friends were being torn apart and all because of him. He had no idea how much his being the boy who lived effected the future. Well, he assumed he was no longer the boy who lived, since Voldemort still had this strong of a hold on the world. Now, all of his friends were suffering because of his stupid selfish wish.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed Ginny begin to stir.

"Ginny!" he yelled wanting to embrace her. He held back though, due to her current state.

Her reaction to him was similiar to Hermione's. She grabbed the ratty old sheet and tried to cover herself up. All the while moving as far away from him as possible.

"Who are you? What do you want? How did you get in here?" she yelled.

"Calm down. My name is Harry. I'm from a different reality. A reality where you trust me." Harry replied.

"Prove it." she stated calming slightly.

"Your name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. You are the youngest and only girl of seven children. You are dating Neville Longbottom and have been since a ball in your third year, his fourth year." Harry stated, praying the basic facts of the two worlds didn't change.

"Anyone who knows me knows that." she responded unconvinced.

"But I know you only went with him because you knew you wouldn't have been able to go if you didn't. Simply, because anyone below fourth year couldn't go unless an older student took them."

"I never told anyone that."

"Where I come from you told me and some of our friends."

Harry saw the worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, he doesn't find out." He clarified.

"Good." she sighed and looked around. "Where's Hermione?"

"Draco and your brother took her."

"Sick bastards!"

"Gin, I have to find out as much as possible about this world and Ron. Hermione told me a little but I need to know more."

He wanted to know how Ron got this way. He knew that it was simply the way Draco was raised so he didn't need to understand that any better.

"I'm gonna have to start with the divorce. When I was four, my parents divorced. Mostly because, the had different views on the war. My father thought The Drak Lord had the right idea but my mother disagreed. They fought all the time and eventually got a divorce. The seven of us were forced to pick a side. I was still in the "I want my mommy" stage so I stayed with her, along with Charlie and Fred. Ron, Bill, Percy, and George went to the dark side with my father. By the time I was nine my mom, Charlie, George, and Percy died fighting each other. Charlie died before my mom, so Fred and I feared we would be forced to live with my dad. Fortunately for us, before she died, she arranged for us to stay at Hogwarts in the care of Albus Dumbledore. After that, other than being in the midst of a war, things began to look up. That is, until just before my fourth year. See, after mom died, Fred and I devoted our lives to taking care of each other, no matter what. But when he turned seventeen, he decided to join the fight. I begged him not to but he said it was the only way to protect me effectively. Anyway, a few weeks after he joined, Voldemort attempted to take Hogsmeade and Fred went to fight the battle. He promised me he'd be back and it was the only promise he ever broke." Ginny finished and burst into tears.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing things to her. He was still mentally kicking himself for what he had caused.

"I found out later my dad and Bill died in that battle as well." she continued once she calmed. "After that, Neville scarcely left my side. He helped me through losing my family and promised me he'd do everything in his power to spare Ron's life, to save me the pain of losing him too. I, in turn, helped him to try and figure out how he survived The Dark Lord's initial attack and how to do it again."

"How did he survive?" Harry inquired, curious to know what happened that changed so much.

"I guess when The Dark Lord tried to kill, he created a blue bubble around himself and it absorbed the curse. No one knows how he did and he was never able to do it again."

"So the spell didn't rebound?"

"No, why?"

"Finish your story, then I'll tell you mine."

"Ok. After Fred died, I convinced Dumbledore to allow me to train in combat and quit school. He and Neville trained me in alot of things. I can do wand combat, hand to hand, I was learning sword play, I am a skilled Occlimens and was just about to start Legilimency before I was taken. Two years ago, Neville, Dumbledore and I, led a raid on Riddle Manor. We managed to rescue all the girls and took them to Hogwarts. We trained the ones who wanted to fight and protected the ones who didn't. Six months later, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, killing most of our men, including Dumbledore, Malfoy took care of him."

"Please tell me you mean Lucius Malfoy?" Harry exclaimed.

"Nope, Draco."

"No." He whispered. "I'm sorry, go ahead."

"The Dark Lord also, managed to recapture all his girls, plus a few more. Which is how I got here. Surprisingly, he found my stubborness and disobendience fun and arousing, so I quickly became his favorite."

"He's probably using it as a way to get to Neville."

"I try not to think about that."

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Ginny put her finger to her lips, indicating he shouldn't speak. He found out why a second later, as he heard the click of a lock. Not having time to pull out his cloak, he jumped into the closet and hid behind the clothes. Ginny got back on the bed and pretended to still be unconcious.

The door swung open and in walked Draco and Ron carrying an unconcious Hermione. They threw her on the bed and exited locking the door behind them.

Once their footsteps died away, Harry got down into the flooroard and grabbed the box of potions. Ginny was checking Hermione's pulse when he handed her the box.

"How did you know where it was?" she asked.

"Hermione showed me." Harry responded as Ginny opened it. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"I think so." Ginny asnwered, reading labels. "Those two never do anything that can't be fix. They like to "play" with her too much to seriously hurt her."

She poured a few drops of one into Hermione's mouth.

"Now, all we can do is wait." she stated as she took the box back.

A thought suddenly came to Harry and couldn't keep from verbalising it.

"How did you know they were coming?" he asked.

"Well, when you're here long enough, you learn to listen carefully and talk so only the person you're talking to can hear you." Ginny replied emerging from the closet. "I heard the jangling of keys outside the door."

They watched Hermione for a few minutes before she began to stir.

"Where am I?" she asked opening her eyes.

"It's alright. You're safe back in the hole." Ginny answered.

Hermione sat up slowly and looked around. Harry could tell it took her a minute to register who he was.

"I see you got her to trust you." she said to him. "What did you say?"

"That's information I need her permission to divulge." Harry replied.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ginny, who blushed furiously.

"Never mind. It's not important. I do, though want to hear about this alleged other reality of yours, Harry." Hermione said.

"I'ts not alleged." Harry responded. "Let's see where to start? My name is Harry James Potter.

"B-B-But you're dead." stuttered Ginny.

"What?" Harry questioned in utter shock.

His knees felt weak and he needed to sit. Ginny saw he was having problems proccessing this and helped him sit on her mattress.

"You were killed by The Dark Lord because he wanted to be absolutely sure, Neville was the one he wanted." she explained. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just information overload." Harry responded. "Anyway, this is how it happened in my reality. The prophecy could've been about me or Neville. Well, Voldemort chose to come after me, first. Due to my parents turncoat secret-keeper, Peter Pettigrew, he found me. My father died fighting and my mother died protecting me. My mother's sacrifice is why Voldemort couldn't kill me. The curse actually rebounded on him, breaking his powers. Dumbledore sent me to live with my aunt and uncle, who hated me because of my "abnormality", until I was eleven. I had no idea about my past until I started at Hogwarts. It turned out to be the first place I was accepted and had friends. I met Hermione and Ron on the train first train ride. Ron and I hit it off right away but we didn't like you much at first, Hermione."

"Why not?" Hermione interupted.

"You were kinda snooty." Harry replied, "But after we saved you from a mountain troll that Halloween, we started to become friends. You gradually told us about your stepfather, which helped us to understand your attitude when you first meet people. Anyway, at the end of first year, you and Ron helped me stop Voldemort from using the Sorcerer's Stone to come back to power."

"Are you telling me, my brother, Ronald Weasley, did soemthing to hinder The Dark Lord?" Ginny asked in utter shock.

"Yes. In my world, Ginny your entire family is good, still together, and alive." Harry answered but one look at her face told him to continue. He didn't want her to have to dwell on that thought. "Hermione and Ron actually helped me do a lot of crazy shit in the last six and a half years. Things took a turn for the worse in our fourth year though, Voldemort figured out how to come back. We recruited everyone we could to fight on our side and tried to stop him. When sixth year came around, Voldemort wanted Draco, yes he _**was**_ a Death Eater, to kill Dumbledore. But Draco wouldn't do it, so Voldemort killed his mother. That's when he switched sides and soon became my savior. But that parts not important. What is important is that I figure out how the hell this happened."

"Okay, tell me exactly what happened before you got here." Ginny said.

Harry looked into her eyes and saw how exhausted she was. He then looked to Hermione and saw that she was already curled up under her pathetic sheet, forcing herself to stay awake.

"Look," he said. "I'll talk about it with Snape tomorrow. You two need sleep. You've both been through hell. Besides, you have enough to worry about without adding this to it."

He waved his wand transfiguring their sheets into big fluffy, warm comforters and conjured confy pillows. The girls looked thankful to have comfort for onceas they laid down. Harry sat between them stroking their hair.

He felt completely guilty. He was so selfish. How could he not have thought about everyone else. They were all suffering because of him. He promised himself then and there, even if Snape couldn't help him, he'd find a way to fix this. Not for himself but for the ones he loved.


	6. Wondering Why You're Here Not There

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: This Chapter was orginally intended to be two. One from Ron's P.O.V. and the other from Draco's. That was until I finished writing them and decided they were too short to stand alone. Plus, I had a title perfect for both chapters and couldn't decide which one desereved it more.

RON'S P.O.V.

"Hey man, what's up?" Draco asked as they headed back to the manor after dumping the mudblood back in her hole. "You seem distracted. And you weren't nearly as rough with the mudblood as you usually are."

"I'm fine." Ron lied, looking his best mate in the eye.

The truth was he hadn't been fine for a couple years, all because his stupid blood traitor sister had to get herself captured. He saw Draco raise an eyebrow and new his best friend knew he was lying. He also saw all the other Death Eaters, who were always looking for a reason to accuse someone of treason, walking around the courtyard with their "toys".

"Not here." he whispered to Draco. "Too many ears. Let's go back to my quarters. I have to get your galleons anyway."

"Alright." Draco replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ron thought like crazy about how he was going to explain his situation to Draco without sounding like a blood traitor. Then he remembered that Draco was his best friend and wouldn't sell him out to climb up the ranks.

Once they reached his quarters, Ron put up wards, insuring that only he and Draco could hear the conversation.

"Okay, I'm worried about Ginny." Ron stated once the wards were in place. "And I know you going through the same situation with Kat, so I was hoping you could help me out."

"I haven't figured out how to help Kat. I mean, other than bringing her food and water and healing her when I can but that's about it." Draco replied.

"I've thought about asking her to come to the Dark Side but I know she would die before she allowed herself to betray Neville or our mum's, Charlie's or Fred's memories like that. And I won't even think of asking the Dark Lord to release her, he'll see it as betrayal and kill me."

What if we helped her escape?"

"First off, if that happens, it will be I not we. I won't involveanyone else. Besides, she wouldn't leave without the others. She's just as stubborn as the mudblood and if she's not careful, it'll get her killed. I don't wanna see that happen."

"Hang on, did I just hear compassion come out of your mouth, Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, but she's my sister damn it! I have a right to have compassion for her! Besides, we're the only two Weasleys left. If she dies here and I die in battle, there's gonna be no one, on either side, to carry on the Weasley name."

"You have every right to feel compassion for your sister. I feel for Kat everyday, but you know what will happen if someone other than me hears you talking like that."

"I know!"

Ron was going crazy. He wanted Ginny to be safe but he didn't want to go against The Dark Lord.

"I'm not thinking about switching sides, you know that right?" he asked.

He knew though, that a small part of him was but wasn't ready to say that. He didn't think even Draco would understand enough not to tell their Lord. Draco simply nodded but Ron had a feeling he could see right through him.

"Family's important, even if you're not on the same side. Look at me and Kat. She switched sides and got caught but I still risk everything to make sure she lives to see tomorrow. Besides, Ginny's all you have left. The best I can tell you is to just make sure she has what she needs to survive."

Ron took in what Draco said as he moved to his bed and pulled out a muggle safe. With the Death Eaters you could never be too careful.

"Thanks for the talk and the advice but I think I just need to be alone for awhile, to think about it all."

Ron put in the combination, pulled out his money bag, and counted out ten galleons.

"Just promise me you won't touch her any more." Ron asked as he handed the galleons to Draco.

"I promise." Draco replied, poocketed the galleons and turned to leave.

"Tell Kat, I said hi and I hope she's managing okay." Ron added suddenly realizing how insensitive this conversation had been.

"I can't." Draco answered.

Ron heard the sadness in his voice.

"Voldemort moved her with him because of her inability to comply with a direct order. You have to check her out with him and it's too risky for us that way." Draco explained.

"I'm sorry, man."

As Draco walked out of the room, Ron was surprised to find that he felt more sorry for Kat's fate than Draco's inability to help her.

Ron returned to his safe, to put his money bag back, but something on the bottom caught his eye. It was the picture of the family a few years before the split. He put the bag back, pulled out the picture, closed and put the safe back under his bed, and laid down on it (the bed).

He stared at the moving photo. His mom was smiling down at his newborn sister in her arms. He was only a year old, sitting on his dad's shoulders. Three year olds, Fred and George were laughing at five year old Percy, who was standing perfectly still, a pompous smile on his face. The older boys, Bill and Charlie, were standing with there arms around each other, laughing at the three in front of them.

Sadly, Ron couldn't remember when or why the picture was taken. Even sadder still, he could scarcely remember a time when they happy like in the picture.

He often wondered what life would be like if he chose to live with his mother instead of his father. Would Ginny be where she is now? Would Charlie or his mum or Fred have die? Would Ginny actually love him? So many questions. That's what life with his father brought him. Maybe, if he was with his mother, he could've at least protected Ginny, but know he'll never know. It tore him aprt to see her like that and know there was no way he could save her.

"Damn it!" he yelled to himself.

He was a Death Eater for God's sake. If you weren't on his side, you were asking for trouble. Ginny was his little sister, though, not to mention the only family he had left. He needed to find a way to get her out. Maybe, if he could just talk to her. He laughed to himself, like she'd listen. He silently argued with himself as he drifted off to sleep.

He awoke sometime later to the sound of pounding on his door.

"Ron, it's me" came Draco's voice through hte door.

Ron noticed he sounded pretty upset as he walked to the door. Ron opened to find Draco's tearstained face.

"Come in. What happened?" Ron asked.

He knew it had to be bad. Draco never cried, at least not to Ron's knowledge.

"He killed her." Draco sobbed. "My father killed Kat."

"Oh God!" Ron threw his arms around his best friend. "I'm sorry."

We have to do something. Ron thought. He's tearing our, his loyal followers, families apart. It just wasn't right. None of it was. They had to do something to stop this.

Draco's P.O.V.

Draco closed Ron's door and walked down the corridor toward his. It tore him aprt to see his best friend like that but since he was dealing with the same problem with his sister (Kat), there wasn't much he could do to help.

Katherine Marie Malfoy was Draco older sister by five years. She started out a one hundred percent Malfoy, hating anyone or anything less than pureblood or anyone that acted like it. Draco remembered how wonderful and happy their family was when Kat was younger. That all changed, of course, when Kat started Hogwarts. Her first crime, getting sorted into Gryffindor. It all went downhill after that. She began making friends with mudbloods and blood traitors. By her fourth year, she was convinced everything she had been taught was a lie.

Their father thought he could beat it out of her. Little did he know, it was only making it worse. Then when Draco was ten, she left. Draco still remembered the night like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Ten year old, Draco laid in his bed after having to witness another fight between his father and Kat. This one ended with Kat laying at the bottom of the stairs, unconcious and bleeding profusely from the head. His father just shook his head and walked away. Their mother healed her and walked away crying. Kat got up and walked, slowly to her room. Draco lay in his bed shaking in terror.

Half an hour later, Kat was at his door, tears spilling down her cheeks, a knapsack over her shoulder. Draco sat up and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered. "I can't live here anymore. Not with all the lies. I'm sorry, I have to leave you by yourself. I swear, I'll be back for you. Just don't let him corrupt you. There are better thing's out there than this, I promise. I love you."

"She kissed his forehead and left.

"I love you too." Draco whispered and cried himself to sleep.

END FLASHBACK

After that night, his parents pretended they only had a son and he was forbidden to speak of her. He spent five years waiting for her to come back but when she finally did it was too late for him. Or at least that's what he thought at the time.

FLASHBACK

Fifteen year old, Draco walked back to his room after another fun filled couple of hours with the mudblood. He entered his room to find a now twenty year old Kat sitting on his bed.

"How did you get in here?" Draco asked surprised.

"I have my ways." she replied with a mischievious smile. "I told you I'd come back for you. Now get your stuff."

"I'm not going." Draco responded. Kat's face fell. "It's too late for me. You should've taken me with you five years ago. Before I allowed father to turn me into him."

"Draco, I'm sorry. Please come with me." Kat pleaded.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not completely sure were my loyalties lie and I won't leave mother like you did."

"I had to go. Father would've killed me. What was I supposed to do?"

"How about what he told you."

"Draco..."

"Look," Draco cut her off, "if you leave now, I won't raise the alarm or tell anyone you were here."

He wanted to give her a chance because he didn't want to see her hurt. Even if they were on different sides and he was angry with her, they were still family and that was the most important thing to Draco.

Kat looked him in the eye, shook he head, and crawled out the window. Draco flopped on his bed, allowed one tear to fall, and wiped it away. Not even a minute later, he heard Kat screamed and ran to his window. He saw her struggling as two Death Eaters dragged her back in.

"Damn it!" he yelled kicking his wall.

The Dark Lord made Kat one of the "toys", even though she was stubborn and never submitted to anyone. Draco brought her food and water and kept her as healthy as he could without getting caught.

END FLASHBACK

Now, she was where he couldn't As he entered his room and flopped down on his bed, he prayed she'd survive. He laid there for a long time, thinking of much better days and wondering what would've happened if he went with her that night.

A sharp knock on his door brought him back to the present.

"Coming." he yelled and walked over to open the door.

He found himself face to face with his father. He stepped inside so Lucius could step in. Draco noticed he had the confident swagger he always got after a kill. Draco gulped praying it wasn't, who he thought it was.

"What?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"I waited to tell you that the blood traitor, Kat was killed tonight." Lucius replied with a self-satisfied smile.

Draco knew his father knew, he still loved Kat and that this would get to him, so fought to keep the tears away. He wasn't about to give the man any more power over him.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"She got useless and boring." Lucius replied with a chuckle. "You wanna know how I did it."

Draco knew what he was doing and didn't answer.

"First, I had my fun with her." Lucius comtinued with a smirk. "I always loved it when she begged. Then I chained her to the wall, sliced her arms, and watched her bleed to death."

Lucius said all this like torturing and killing his daughter was an honor. Draco could no longer hold back his tears as he yelled,

"She was your daughter."

"I had no daughter." Lucius responded. "Besides, she was a filthy blood traitor who deserved what she got. The sooner you realize that the better."

"Okay maybe she did deserve to lose her life!" Draco yelled, "But what about me. I have been nothing but loyal, so did I deserve to lose that part of my life!"

"Deal with it!" Lucius yelled reaching for the door handle.

"You know, all my life, I've wanted to be like you but now that I am I don't like it. And I'll spend the rest of my life hoping I can change."

Lucius yanked the door opened, walked out, and slammed it. Draco was so angry, he put his fist through the mirror. Not caring that he was bleeding or that there was still glass in his hand, he headed for Ron's room.

When he reached the door, he pounded on it.

"Ron, it's me!" he yelled.

After a few moments, Ron opened the door.

Come in. What happened?" he asked.

"He killed her." Draco sobbed. "My father killed Kat."

"Oh, God!" Ron gasped throwing his arms around him. "I'm sorry."

Draco continued to sob into Ron's shoulder for a long time, feeling the guilt wash over him.


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

RON'S P.O.V.

Once Draco calmed down and pulled away, Ron noticed he was bleeding.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I just decided it was safer to punch my mirror rather than my father." Draco replied.

Ron watched as he performed a healing charm on himself. The bleeding ceased, the glass disappeared, and the cuts closed.

"We have to stop this." Ron stated. "He's tearing apart our families. We don't deserve it!"

"But, what can we do?" Draco responded. "There's no way Neville will accept us in the Order amd if the Dark Lord even hears about this conversation, we're dead."

"I know." Ron said. "But I'll be damned before I let him kill Ginny. And I'd know you'd die before you let him touch your mother."

"What's she got to do with this?"

"You and I both know, she didn't like what He did to Kat, any more than you did. She just stayed because she didn't want the same thing to happen to you. What if, Kat's death pushes her out the door?"

"She wouldn't go anywhere without me!"

"I know but what if she does somehting drastic and gets caught?"

"But the question still remains. What can we do?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"I think we need to talk to Ginny and the mudblood."

"Why? They could do even less than we can."

"That maybe true, but if we talk, maybe we could come up with a plan together."

"Good idea with one small problem. They hate us." Ron pointed out.

There was no way that was going to work. The mudblood wouldn't help them if they were dying and he didn't think Ginny would ever trust him.

"So we simply need to offer them something that they can't and won't want to refuse." Draco stated.

"And what's that?" Ron asked.

"Immunity from the two of us." Draco replied.

"Fine," Ron answered slightly disappointed. "But knowing the trust issue and my sister, we're probably gonna have to make an Unbreakable Vow with both of them."

"I figured as much. So we'll go down tomorrow night and see if we can figure something out."

"Okay." Ron took a deep breath. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I just need some alone time right now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco left the room and Ron shut the door praying the girls agreed to their terms.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

When the girls were brought breakfast, a loaf of bread and two bottles of water, the next morning, Harry transfigured it into a feast. The feast included, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, orange juice, and milk. It felt good to help them in anyway he could, considering their imprisonment was his fault.

"Thank you." Hermione said through a mouthful of sausage. "I haven't eaten this well in years."

Harry just smiled.

They spent the rest of the daytalking about Harry's world. They asked him all kinds of questions, that he didn't mind answering. It fact he enjoyed the distraction from his impending meeting with Snape. He had to remind himself that this was not the man who killed Dumbledore, at least, not int this world.

Around eight that night, Hermione got dressed, expecting Lucius to come for her. Eight o'clock came and went but Lucius never showed.

"That's weird." Hermione stated at a quarter to nine. "There's never been a night since I've been here that he hasn't taken me."

"Think of it a blessing." Ginny stated. "Besides, you could use the rest anyway."

Ten minutes later, Snape was standing in the doorway and Harry was well hidden by the cloak.

"Are you ready, blood traitor?" he said to Ginny.

She had actually turned into a brilliant actress, she looked downright terrified.

They're pretty good at this, Harry thought, as Snape grabbed the back of Ginny's neck and she winced. Snape then lead her out the door as Harry followed before the door shut. They walked, in silence, through the courtyard and eventually reached the manor and Sanpe's quarters.

Snape opened the door and shoved Ginny in, Harry squeezed in as Snape made sure no one was watching. Snape entered,closed the door and began putting up wards to insure their privacy. Harry waited, silently, in the corner for Ginny's okay to reveal himself.

"Okay, you can relax now." Snape told her.

"Good." Ginny responded. " 'Cuz we need your help with something."

"Help with what? And who's we?" Snape asked.

"Okay Harry, come out!" Ginny stated.

Harry pulled off the cloak and smiled nervously.

"This is we." he said.

Snape stared at him curiously for a moment.

"Who are you?" he finally asked.

"Harry Potter." Harry replied with a cringe.

"How is that possible?" Snape asked.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Harry answered. "I was hoping you could help me figure that out."

"Before I do anything, I want proof of who you are." Snape said, "Because if you're not Lily's son, I'll personally hand you to the Dark Lord."

"I figured you'd say that. My name is Harry James Potter. I am the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter." Harry stated, hoping using his mothers maiden name would help his case. "I can't tell you too much about them because they died when I was one. Lily was an extremely talented muggleborn witch. She had red hair and emerald green eyes. If you really want proof of who I am, look in my eyes. How many people other than my mother did you know who had emerald green eyes?"

Snape looked at his eyes for a long time.

"I believe you but how did you get here right now?" he asked.

"Well, things are quite different where I come from. In my world, Voldemort lost his powers when he tried to kill me but couldn't. He stayed gone until I was fourteen, when he figured out how to come back. We fought tirelessly for years to bring him down again. My friends and I," Harry began explaining unsure how much detail he should use. "Were in Dumbledore's office, getting some stuff off our chests before a big mission. Something buzzed, I picked it up to see what it was and dropped it. When it shattered, I was blinded by a blue light and when it was gone, I was in Hermione and Ginny's "house"."

"What were you getting off your chests?" Snape asked.

"Mostly, stuff we wanted or people we envied." Harry answered shrugging.

"I need to know who said what." Snape stated.

"Well, I wanted Neville to be the boy who lived instead of me. Draco, who's mother was killed by Voldemort last year, wanted her to be there to see how he turned around. Ron said he envied the Death Eaters because they could get anything they wanted. And Hermione wished she had never met me and Ron."

Snape stared at him for a moment, several emotions crossing his face. First confusing, then realization, finally concentration.

"I think I know what happened. We need to go to Hogwarts to be completely sure. I need to see what it was that you dropped." he finally said.

"Will Neville let you in, though?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I've been keeping him updated on you girls, especially you Miss Weasley, for years. He'll see me." Snape replied. "Potter's gonna be the problem."

"Don't worry. I know exactly what to say to him. He'll trust me once he knows Ginny does." Harry replied.

"Okay, good. This is what we're gonna do. Potter, you'll stay here while I take Miss Weasley back, then you and I will go to Hogwarts and test my theory."

"Okay. And thank you for taking care of them. You have no idea, how much Ginny and Hermione mean to me." Harry stated.

"I promised Dumbledore I would keep his students safe and that's what I'm trying to do." Snape replied.

He grabbed Ginny by the back of the neck again and pulled her out. As the door closed, Harry couldn't help but pray Snape wouldn't betray him.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

Though it didn't bother her in the slightest, Hermione was still curious as to why Lucius didn't come for her. She decided not to worry about it and laid down to ponder everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She prayed the hope Harry had given her was not false. As she laid there thinking about it all, she slowly drifted of to sleep.

"Wake up, mudblood!"

She heard the cold voice of Ron Weasley and felt him shaking her. Her eyes instantly snapped opened as terror flooded her. She knew she was in trouble for not being ready, even though, she had no warning they were coming.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She said. "I'll be ready in a minute."

She got up and ran to her closet, trying to find "their" outfit.

"Calm down, mudblood." she heard Ron's voice in her ear and felt his lips brush it. "Where's Ginny?"

"M-m-m-master S-s-s-snape t-t-took h-h-her." She replied trying to stop the uncontrolable shake she felt in her body.

"I guess will just have to wait for her then, won't we Draco?" Ron asked.

"I supposed so." Draco replied.

Hermione, enraged that they were planning to drag Ginny into this, truned to face Ron.

"Why is it so important to have her here? Taking just me has never bothered you before! Besides, she's your sister, you sick bastard!" she yelle and spat in his face.

Draco, Hermione noticed, was suddenly behind Ron and for the first time in years, she was glad for it. Ron raised his hand, to backhand her, but Draco grabbed it.

"Ron, that's not gonna get us what we want. Now, go take a walk. I'll take care of her." he said calmly.

"Fine!" Ron yelled.

He yanked his hand away and walked out slamming the door.

"Now as for you." Draco continued. "That's not what we want tonight."

"Then what, pray tell, do you want?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I don't like repeating myself, you'll just have to find out when Ginny gets back." he answered. "But I can garuntee, you'll like what we have to say. Until she gets back, though, I suggest you sit down, shut up and don't do anything stupid. I can't garuntee being able to stop Ron the next time he gets angry."

"As you wish, master." she replied with an over exaggerated bow.

"You best be careful, bitch." he yelled.

Hermione could see that he was fighting his temper and decided it was best to just sit in the corner and not press her luck any further.

Ron came back a few minutes later, threw her a look she couldn't quite understand, conjured an arm chair for himself and Draco, and they both sat. She heard them whispering to eachother as she fought to stay awake, unsure of how far their hospitality would stretch.

RON'S P.O.V.

How dare she! Ron thought as he slammed the door to the "house" and stomped through the courtyard. Him have anything to do with the rape or even physical harm of his sister! Please! He wasn't that much of a monster! He next thought made him freeze. But in the mudblood's eyes he was. She had never seen him be anything else. That's when it hit him. They were trying to change things now because their sisters were being hurt and killed. And there families being torn apart. He now knew they should've been doing it for years because of the other families being torn apart. He couldn't belive he let himself turn into this. Karma was a bitch. He should've known it would all come back to bite him in the arse. He cursed himself all the way back to Hermione's hole.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

Draco stood there watching the mudblood after reprimanding her for disrespecting Ron. He noticed how she was forcing herself to stay awake. He figured she was afraid of what they might do if she fell asleep. He began to think of Kat, everytimehe went to see her. He remembered the relief on her face when she saw that it was him behind the door. He thought of how dirty, tired, and bruised she always looked. How he couldn't even hug her because she was terrified of a man's touch. Then he thought if it was this bad for him knowing what was happening to Kat, he couldn't imagine how the other girls' families felt, not knowing what was going on or even if their loved ones were still alive. It was then that all his fears about what they were doing disappeared. He knew for a fact that it was the right thing to do.

Ron came back a few minutes later and conjured a couple chairs. They sat down and began discussing their plan. Draco wanted to say and do everything right.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

The door clicked opened about a half hour later and Snape shoved Ginny in. Hermione quickly stood and went to her before the boys could stop her.

"Excuse us for a sec." she said pulling Ginny to the other side of the room.

She hoped their decency would last long enough for them not to listen in.

"What are they doing her?" Ginny whispered.

"Later. What happened?" she made her words almost inaudible but Ginny was used to it.

"Snape has a theorybut he needs to take Harry to Hogwarts to test it." Ginny replied just as inaudibly but Hermione caught every word.

"Is that where there heading now?"

"Yes. I just hope Neville will believe Harry."

"If he proves you believe him then Neville will."

"Are you two finished?" Draco asked angrily.

"What's so important, anyway?" Ron added.

"None of your business." Hermione snapped.

"What are the two of you doing here, anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Will talk if you will." Ron responded.

"That depends on what you have to say." Ginny answered and stepped towards Ron.

"You're in no position to debate." Ron stated, clenching his fists and stepping towards Ginny.

Hermione realized things were about to go sour and was trying to figure out how to not have Ron and Ginny hurt each other. She was surprised when Draco stepped between them.

"Ron, calm down. You know how delicate the situation is." he said. "And what happened to not wanting to hurt your sister?"

Stunned by this statement, Hermione looked at Ginny and saw she was just as stunned. Ron took a deep breath and stepped back. Draco turned to face Ginny and Hermione.

"We'll tell you why we're here then you can decide if you want to share your secret." he said.

Hermione wasn't sure if she could trust them or not and looked at Ginny who nodded.

"Talk." Hermione prompted.

Draco conjured two more chairs and gestured for them to sit. Hermione wasn't sure about it but when she saw Ginny get comfortable, she did the same. Draco and Ron followed suit as Draco began their story.


	8. Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: So, since I was mean and kept jumping back and forth between characters last chapter, this one is completely Harry's P.O.V.

Snape arrived back about forty five minutes later. Harry let ou a sigh of relief when he saw he was alone.

"You look like you half expected me to come back with the Dark Lord." Snape stated as he closed the door.

"Well, in my world, no one knows whose side you're on." Harry replied.

"I can assure you, in any worls, I'm against the Dark Lord." Snape responded.

"Really?! Is that why you killed Dumbledore?!" Harry questioned callously.

"Draco killed Dumbledore!"

"Not where I come from."

"We're not here to debate my position in your world. As far as this one goes, most of these girls are still alive because of me. So if that doesn't prove my loyalty then go find some one else to help you!"

"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled. Everything in this mess up world was finally getting to him. "I've been thrown into a world where everything I've ever known has changed. My best friend and the love of my life are both sadistic bastards. The best two women in my life are being passed around like whores and treated like dogs. The closest thing I have to a family is mostly dead. And I'm pretty sure it's all my fault. So forgive me if I need time to process the differences!"

When he finished he saw Snape, for the first time in the six and a half years he had known the man, was smiling. It was a sad smile but a smile all the same.

"You remind me of your mother when you get angry." Snape said.

He used such a loving tone that Harry wanted to question the relationship Snape had with his mother, but before he could, Snape said,

"Put your cloak on. We need to get off the grounds before we can apparate."

Harry nodded and threw the cloak over his head. They walked for a half hour in silence. Finally, Snape threw his arm out to stop Harry.

"You know how to apparate, right?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"We're going to apparate to Hogsmeade, then walk to the castle gates. I want you to keep the cloakon until we get to Longbottom, then reveal yourself and make him believe you."

"Won't he be asleep?" Harry asked.

"He's barely slept since Miss Weasley's kidnapping. He has me keep him in good stock of alertness potions. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three. One. Two. Three."

Harry turned and into the horrible sensation that was apparating. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the streets of Hogsmeade, or rather what was left of it. He stared around at the debris of the houses and shops there, on the deserted path. There were no words to describe how he felt just standing there knowing it was all his fault. He was so caught up in his own thoughts, it took him a moment to realize Snape was moving. He ran to catch up. They walked still in silence, down the path to Hogwarts. When they approached the gates, a voice rang out of nowhere,

"Password?"

"Lemon drop." Snape said.

Harry silently chuckled at the way they chose to remember Dumbledore as the gates opened. The two entered and Harry watched as Snape took on the spells the wards produced.

When they reached the door, Snape tapped it with his wand four times and knocke eight times and the door opened. Two boys about Harry's age stood in the doorway. As the boys approached Snape, Harry recognized them as Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.

"Snape." Seamus said, "Tell us you have good news?"

"Possibly, but I need to see Longbottom before I can be sure." Snape stated.

"He's not seeing anyone right now." Dean responded.

"Tell him, I could possibly save Miss Weasley. Hell, we could possibly save them all, if he'll listen to me." Snape replied sharply.

"Alright." Dean said and ran in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"So then it;s great news." Seamus said a smiling spreading accross his face.

"Pontentially." Snape answered. "But don't get your hopes up. I'm not sure if I'm right. If I'm wrong, we're still screwed."

"Then we'll pray you're right." Seamus stated his smile faltering. "Come one. No point standing around here. We'll head up just in case."

Snape and Harry, still under the cloak, followed Seamus. Harry prayed, all the way up, that Neville would see tem and believe Harry. They met Dean half way to Gryffindor Tower.

"He says he'll see you, but it better be good." Dean panted. It appeared he had run all the way

"Don't worry, it is." Snape replied.

The walked the rest of the way to the potrait of the Fat Lady, who asked for the password.

"Flibbertigibbet." Seamus said.

The potrait swung open Snape climbed through followed by a still cloaked Harry. Dean and Seamus returned to the Entrance Hall.

Harry was thankful, his common room, at least, hadn't changed. Harry looked around and he saw a boy his age, whom he didn't recognize, sitting in an armchair staring into the fire. Although Harry didn't recognize him, he felt a sense of familiarity.

"Longbottom?" Snape said trying to get they boy's attention.

Harry was in utter disbelief. There was no way this boy could be Neville. The Neville, Harry knew, was short and round. This boy was tall and lean. His doubts were erased when the boy replied to Snape.

"Please tell me you bring more than false hope." Neville had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Potentially." Snape replie.

Harry could tell he was trying to keep the hope up but not get Neville over excited.

"I had planned on keeping Miss Weasley all night." Snape continued.

"Why?" Neville asked suddenly alarmed. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Snape replied calmly. "The Dark Lord took her last night. She always needs a whole night to recover from him."

"Well then why aren't you still with her?" Neville replied through gritted teeth.

Harry was stunned how fast he could go from one emotion to another with the drop of a hand.

"Because she asked for my help and, if you'll listen, you'll find that I can help her best from here."

"I'm listening." Neville stated crossing his arms.

Snape sat on the couch but Harry remained standing not wanting to reveal himself to early.

"Miss Weasley came with a companion tonight. One who had an interesting story." Snape began. "I brought him with me, actually. I'd like you to listen to what he has to say. Potter, reveal yourself."

Harry pulled the cloak off his head.

"Potter? You don't mean...do you?" Neville asked highly confused. Snape nodded. "But how?"

"It's actually a long story." Harry replied. "Let me start by telling you that I'm from a different world. A better world. One where I'm the boy who lived."

"And why exactly should I believe or trust you?" Neville questioned.

"Because Ginny does." Harry replied.

Prove it."

"I arrived last night and in the time I've spent with her, she told me many intimate deatails of her life in this world. She even told about the promise you made her after Fred died." Harry stated.

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Of course. You promised her that you would do anything in your power to make sure Ron survived until the war ended. You told her that you couldn't bear to see her lose the last bit of family she had, good or evil." Harry explained and he noticed Neville eyes were full of tears. "Now do you believe me?"

Neville simply nodded.

"But how did you get here?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Which is why we're here. We need to get ot Dumbledore's office and figure it out."

"I'll take you there but the gargoyle hasn't let anyone in since Dumbledore was killed."

Neville started to maove toward the portrait hole as Snape said,

"Knowing Dumbledore, the gargoyle will let us in this time."

"What makes you say that?" Neville asked.

"Becasue he was a very omniscient man and would've anticipated this." Harry replied before Snape could.

"Exactly. He would've put wards on his office door to keep the thing we need safe." Snape added. "He knew Harry Pottercould save us, as long as he had that crucial piece."

"Can someone explain this to me?" Neville asked looking very perplexed.

"Sorry." Harry said.

He broke into the story of the silver instrument, the conversation that preceded it, and how he accidentally smashed it and ended up here. By the time he was finished, they had reached Dumbledore's office

"So what you're saying is that if we had that thingy then we could go back to your world? A better world?" Neville asked.

"If I am correct in my assumption." Snape answered. "And by the way, Potter, if I'm right, you weren't the only one who caused this."

"What do you mean?" Harry inquired.

"Later." Snape replied, "First we need to get in there. What's the password, Longbottom?"

"Cockroach Cluster." Neville replied.

"Go on, Potter." Snape nodded to Harry, who stepped in front of the gargoyle.

"Cockroach Cluster." He bellowed and just like normal the gargoyle sprang aside revealing the moving staircse.

Harry could tell Neville was beside himself with shock as three stepped onto the staircase . Once they reached the door, Harry reached out to open it, expecting it to be locked. To his surprise it opened with a hassle.

As he stepped in and looked around, he noticed not a thing had changed and he walked directly to to Dumbledore's table of silver instruments. He knew exactly which one it was, because it was the only spherical one in the bunch. He picked it up and handed it to Snape.

"Are you positive this is the one?" Snape questioned examining the instrument closely.

"Yes." Harry replied praying it was what Snape thought it was.

"Exactly what I thought. These are genie tears." Snape explained holding the glass ball up to the light. "You see the blue liquid swishing around."

Harry and Neville nodded.

"What do they do?" Harry asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They grant wishes." Snape replied.

"But this isn't what any of us wanted." Harry stated.

"In some way or another it is." Snape began to explain. "Miss Granger wished not to be friends with you or Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley said he envied the Death Eaters. Mr. Malfoy wished his mother was still alive. And you wanted Longbottom to be the boy who lived."

"But this isn't the way we wanted things to be." Harry said.

"Which is why the tears reacted. You all had something to learn from your wishes." Snape explained.

"So how do we get back?" Harry asked.

"All your lessons have to be learned." Snape replied.

"But they don't even remember making the wishes! How are they supposed to learn from them?" Harry yelled.

"You have to make them see it." Snape said, "You've got to make them want to go back. But, first, you have to want to go back."

"Of couse, I want to go back!" Harry yelled. "Do you think I like seeing my friends like this?!"

"Okay, I get it." Snape stated.

"The hardest part will be convincing Ron and Draco."

"Actually, I don't think so. The Dark Lord has been pushing their buttons for a couple years know. I mean with killing Weasley's family and keeping Katherine Malfoy as a slave."

"How is she by the way?" Neville asked.

Harry had completely forgotten he was there.

"Lucius killed her last night." Snape answered somberly.

"Who's Katherine Malfoy?" Harry asked utterly perplexed.

"Katherine is, or was Draco's older sister." Neville replied.

"Draco doesn't have a sister." Harry stated.

"Maybe not in your world but circumstances changed." Snape explained, "There was probably something in your world that prevented the birth of the older Malfoy child."

"Okay but if she's a Malfoy then why would Voldemort want her dead?" Harry asked.

"She was a Gryffindor, a blood traitor, and she killed many of their men." Neville responded.

"Enoguh with the history lesson." Snape cut in. "The point is, they won't need that much of a push to switch. Now, I'll tell you what the hardest part is gonna be. It's gonna be getting Miss Granger here without the Dark Lord finding out."

"Why can't we just use it there?" Harry asked.

"Because it has to be done in the same place. Everyone has to be standing like they were when the tears got activated. Or it won't work." Snape answered.

"So how do you propose we get her her?" Harry asked.

"Easy." Neville answered before Snape had a chance. "Distract him by giving him something he wants more than any one muggle born witch."

Harry knew what it was Neville was thinking. Having had experience with that kind of thinking himself.

"No, Neville," He said. "I can't let ask you to do that."

"You don't have to.." Neville stated. "If it saves Ginny and this pitiful world, I'll do it in a heartbeat."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Harry asked .

"It's a chance I'm willing to take." Neville replied.

"But..."

"Look Potter, I don't know how to be a coward, so please don't ask me to be."

"You're a good man, Neville Longbottom. Don't ever let anyone tell you any different." Harry stated and embraced Neville.


	9. Whatever It Takes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

"Let me get this straight. After seeing your sisters going through the same thing you put these poor girlse through for years, you've finally decided that it's wrong." Hermion questioned after half an hour of listening to Draco and Ron explain themselves.

"Pretty much." Ron replied.

Hermione just shook her head.

"That is so fucking selfish!" she yelled, "You've seen enough of these girls being treated like this to realize that it isn't right!"

"But Hermione," Ginny stepped in, "Think about it. They've been raised to think hurting and killing is alright."

"You're defending them!" Hermione yelled looking at her best friend in disgust. "After everything they've done to you. You're honestly trying to justify it!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Ginny yelled back, the hurt apparent in her voice. "All I'm saying is maybe it wasn't selfishness that got them here. Maybe Kat and I being where we are was the wake up call they needed to realize that their mentors were wrong. It takes a lot for a person to forget what they've grown up being told. Look at yourself, when we got you out. You were a mess. Scared of any man who touched you. Afraid to sleep, you felt you needed permission to speak. And, if it wasn't for Neville, you would've slept with any man who told you to. Why? Because that's what you grew up believing was how you were supposed to act."

"That's different, Gin." Hemrione stated.

"How?" Ginny countered.

"I didn't have a choice on how I wanted to grow up." Hermione replied.

"They didn't either! They couldn't ask their fathers to raise them better!"

"Kat chose to walk away! And she was raised the same way as Master Malfoy!"

"Kat had the advantadge of being in Gryffindor! She had an alternative enviornment. Master Malfoy was a Slytherin and was surrounded by people who believed the same things he did."

"Enough!" Draco yelled.

He stepped between Ginny and Hermione who were closing in on each other.

"Look, Ginny, thank you for everything you just said but I think Ron and I should be the ones explaining ourselves. After everything we've put her through, she deserves a better explaination than it's how we were raised."

Hermione was a bit floored. Here was Draco Malfoy, the third most evil man in England, showing a bit of humanity. Maybe, he was capable of changing. Maybe, they both were.

"It better be good. Then I decide if I want to help you or not." she stated.

"Fine!" Draco stated taking a deep breath.

Everyone took their seats once more and he began to tell his story,

"You were right. I did have a choice. Everyone knows that, a year ago, Kat was caught trying to get away from the manor, but only Ron and I know why. Before she ran away from home, she said she come back for me before our father could corrupt me. Well, when she did come for me, I thought it was too late for me. I, also convinced myself that my mother needed me to protect her from my father. I felt that was enough to justify what I was doing but it wasn't. After Kat was made a slave and I began sneaking around to help her, I realized that it wasn't too late for me. It hurt to see her like that and to hear, the man who's supposed to be her father, talk about raping and killing her with pleasure. Though it wasn't until about an hour ago that it completely hit me. If it hurt me to see my sister like that, how much does it hurt the other families who don't know what's happening to there daughters, sisters, or lovers? I know I've done so much wrong by you, Hermione, along with most of the other girls here, but I'm asking for the chance to help make up for it."

"Unfortunately, Master Malfoy, you could never make up for it, no matter how much good you do." Hermione replied sadly. "Some scars will never heal, no matter how many bandages someone puts on them."

"I know." Draco replied.

Hermione could hear the remorse in his voice.

"Ron, do you have anything to say?" Draco asked.

Ron rose and began his story,

"I also had a choice. Even if, I was too young to understand how much was riding on that decision. I was only five when I was told I had to choose between my mom and dad. I had no idea what was going on or who to choose, because I loved them both. When I saw Bill, Percy, and George choose our father, I chose him to. Why? Because I thought they could protect me better than Charlie, Fred, or Mum. If I would've known what we were to become I would've chose mom. By the time I realized, I didn't want to travel down that path, dad had Bill, Percy, George, and I in too deep for us to get out. When I was thirteen, I decided survival was my main goal. I did everything I was told because I didn't want to die. Hating the person I had become every step of the way. At fourteen, I began using you girls as an outlet to my hate, which just made me hate myself even more. That was the vicious cycle. Then two years ago, Ginny was brought here and that added to my self hatred. Which pushed the cycle around more. It wasn't until about a year after she was brought in that I realized, hating myself won't keep Ginny safe or get her out of here. My lack of ideas on how to do this made me even angrier and I started taking that anger out on the girls some more. It wasn't until last night that I realized the only way to stop the cycle and save Ginny was to stop the Dark Lord. And I only realized an hour ago that you girls really didn't do anything to deserve to be an outlet for anyone's hate or rage. I'm sorry and I know nothing either of us can or have said that will make up for what we did. And we don't expect forgiveness. All we want is a chance to stop it and save what's left of this generation, as well as future generations. And keep them from making the same mistakes."

As Ron finshed his story, Hermione looked him in the eye and couldn't believe what she saw. Pain, remorse, fear, and a hint of sadness. She was shocked because all she ever saw there was hate, malice, and lust. She looked at Ginny, who was crying, and realized that if Ginny could stand behind her brother, who has been her enemy since they were four and five, then maybe she, herself, could do it too.

"First, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you and there's no way I'll be able to forget any of it, but I'm willing to look past the past to save the future. But there is one thing I need before I can help you with anything. I need a garuntee that I can trust you. And I'm sorry but your word is not going to be enough." she told them.

"We figured that'd be the case and are prepared to do two things to insure your trust." Draco replied. "We are prepared to make an Unbreakable Vow and offer you immunity from the two of us."

"What exactly is an Unbreakable Vow?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's a magically binding promise." Ginny stated. "If any of the parties break their end of the promise, then they will die."

"You would do that?" Hermione questioned highly confused by the offer.

"Whatever it takes." Ron stated. "There's too much at stake for any of us to take too many risks."

Okay, how do we do it?" Hermione asked.

"Ron will bind Ginny and me then you and me. Then I'll do the same for the three of you." Draco explained, "Ginny, we'll start with you so Hermione can get an idea of how it works."

He reached out his hand and Ginny took it. Ron drew his wand and stood beside them.

"Will you, Draco Malfoy, promise to keep everything Hermione and I tell you a secret from the Dark Lord and anyone else who asks, unless we tell you it's okay to tell a certain person?" Ginny asked.

"I will." Draco replied. A thin strip of bright flame issued from Ron's wand and wound its way around Ginny and Draco's linked hands. "And will you, Ginevra Weasley, promise to give us all the information you can to save us?"

"I will." Ginny stated. A second strip of flame issued from the wand and created a bright glowing chain around the hands, combining with the other strip. "And will you swear never to purposefully physically, sexually, or emotionally harm us again, unless of course the Dark Lord tells you to, then you'll have no choice."

"I will." Draco answered. A third flame shot from the wand and braided itself with the others and together they bond the linked hands. The rope of flames glowed for a moment and disappeared. Ginny and Draco dropped hands.

Ginny turned around to look at Hermione and said,

"It's pretty simple. Just phrase everything the way I did, just to make sure neither we nor them can get screwed. You'll be fine."

Hermione reached a shaking hand toward Draco and they repeated the proccess. Then Draco bound Ron with Ginny and Hermione.

Just as they were finishing, the lock clicked and the door opened.

_A/N: I had to copy the Unbreakable Vow scene from HBP. I tried to add my own things to it so I didn't directly copy her scene. Not sure how well it turned out. Feedback would be appreciated._


	10. Can't Change If You Don't Have the Will

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: I just want to put a warning that there is a slash make out scene in this chapter so if you are offended by that either stop reading or skip that part.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"Okay, I think we've got it." Snape said after an hour of debating about tomorrow's escape. "So here's the plan: Tomorrow morning, I will take Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to my quarters and use Miss Granger to lure in Weasley and Malfoy. Once they are there, we won't let them out until they believe us. Hopefully, by seven-thirty, the four of us will be going back to Miss Weasley, where we will wait for Longbottom to signal his surrender. Which will be when, Lonbottom?"

"As close to eight fifteen as possible." Neville replied not taking his eyes off the parchment he was writing on.

"Good. Once I get the signal Malfoy, Weasley and I will lead the way with Miss Granger and Potter, under Potter's cloak, of course, ton just beyond the barriers. Then we will apparate to Hagsmeade and continue to Hogwarts." Snape finished.

"I'll make sure Dean and Seamus know you'll be bringing Malfoy and Weasley. I'll tell them to take you to Dumbledore's office and leave you there." Neville said still concentrating on his piece of parchment.

"Are you gonna tell them why?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't wanna get their hopes up." Neville replied.

"Good idea." Harry stated, "Once we get to his office, the four of us will get into position and Sanpe will leave the office. We'll reverse the wishes, I'll smash the tears and pray it works."

"Sounds simple enough." Snape commented.

"Nothing in my life is simple." Harry stated.

"Is there anyway we can get Ginny out?" Neville asked.

"I'm afraid not." Harry replied, "The cloak's barely big enough for two."

"Besides," Snape added, "Knowing the Dark Lord, he'll probably want to torture her in front of you, just to prove he's won. Then for his own sick, twisted amusement, he'll make her watch him kill you."

"No! I won't let him hurt her any more." Neville protested.

"If he can't find her, he'll activate the tracking spell and find them both!" Snape yelled, "Would you rather see her be in pain now, in order to save her later, or save her now only to have her suffer later."

Neville let out a frustrated sigh.

"You're right ." he said, "Let's do this."

"Okay, I'll go talk to Hermione, tonight. Then, tomorrow we'll work on Ron and Draco. Are you sure they'll turn?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Snape replied. "I see it a little more everyday, they're just looking for an opportunity to bring him down."

"Alright." Harry looked at his watch, he couldn't believe it was almost one. "We should be getting back. I don't want you to get caught."

"I suppose you're right." Snape replied. "Remember eight fifteen, tomorrow night, Longbottom."

"Right." Neville replied folding up his parchment. "Would you give this to Ginny for me and tell her I love her?"

Harry nodded, took the letter, and threw the invisiblity cloak back over his head. The three exited Dumbledore's office, praying that everything went according to plan.

When Snape opened the door to Ginny's and Hermione's "house", about an hour later, Harry was astounded by what he saw.

Hermione and Ron were in the center of the room, holding hands with Ginny and Draco standing beside them. The best part was, even though, Draco had his wand drawn, Harry sensed very little hosility.

"Good Severus, you're back." Hermione stated releasing Ron's hand.

Harry noticed both Ron and Draco raise an eyebrow at Hernione's use of Snape's first name.

"So they know?" Snape questioned.

"No but we can definitely trust them." Ginny stated.

"Are you sure?" Snape pressed.

"They've each made an UNbreakable Vow with each of us." Ginny responded.

"Really?" Snape sounded a little shocked. ""Well, this certainly makes things easier. Shall we begin?"

"Yes, but either myself or Hermione, should tell them about you."

"Why can't I tell them?"

"Because the Vow says they only have to keep what Hermione and I say a secret. Which means if you tell them, they can rat you out. But if we tell them, they have to keep it quiet."

Snape nodded. Ginny sat down and indicated Hermione had the floor. Harry agreed she should've been the one to tell it because she was the only there from the beginning.

"Severus Snape has not been on the Dark Lord's side since about a week after I was brought here." Hermione annouced.

Harry had to surpress a chuckle at the shocked looks on Draco's and Ron's faces. He noticed Draco open his mouth to saw something but then changed his mind, whereas Ron's mouth was just hanging open in shock.

"Close your mouth, Weasley. Flies will get in." Snape stated.

"Anyway, when he found out what your father," Hermione nodded pointedly at Draco, "Was doing to me and about his idea of a whore house for the Death Eaters, he wanted nothing to do with it. So when they began to use me as the guinea pig for the idea, he took me and healed me. After that he began brewing healing potionsfor me and the other girls who were brought in. He restores them when we need him too. He also takes us to his quarters when we need some extra recovery time and protects us with his barriers."

"Hermione, as interesting as my story is, I think we should move on to the important part of the conversation." Snape jumped in.

"Right. Harry could you please come out?" Hermione stated.

Harry took a deep breath and pulled the cloak off his head. He saw the looks of utter disbelief on Draco's and Ron's faces.

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Ginny cut in.

"He's Harry Potter. Sorry Harry, but the Vow."

"But your dead." Ron stated.

"Do we have to keep rubbing that in?" Harry stated. "Anyway, before I explain anything, I want you two to make an Unbreakable Vow with me. As much as I want to trust you, I can't take that chance. Nor can I put Hermione and Ginny in more danger than they already are."

"Why should we trust you enough to do that?" Draco questioned.

"Is it not enough that we both want the same thing? Or that I can help you get it?" Harry countered. "We need each other to do this. And if you won't give me what I want, I can't give you what you need."

"Alright, fine." Draco replied, "But if you do something I don't like, we won't help you."

"Fine." Harry said sticking his hand out to Draco. Draco took it and Snape prepared to bond them.

Harry made both boys promise to keep anything said in the room between the six people in that room. He also made promise not to back out, once the agreed to help. Finaly he made them agree to do everything Harry said, should they agree to help.

Once the Vows were made, Harry began his story once again. As he talked, he tried to figure out what the two were thinking. He cursed himself for not mastering Occlumency so he could move on to Legilimency. At some points it looked like they believed him but at others he wasnt' sure what they were thinking.

The end of the story was met with a stunned silence.

"Prove it." Ron said after a minute and Draco nodded from behind Ron.

"Well, I can prove that you trusted me in the other world." Harry stated. "But proving my world exists is gonna be...Oh My God! Look at the size of that spider!" He suddenly yelled pointing above Ron's head.

Ron screamed like a girl and jumped back. The whole room burst into laughter, as he frantically patted his head searching for the offending spider. When he realized what was going on he glared daggers at Harry.

"How did you know?" Ron asked. "I never even told Draco."

"You told me in our second year." Harry replied when his laughter subsided. "You also told me that one of the twins, I can't remember which one, but one of them turned your teddy bear into a spider. That's why your afraid of them. Do I pass?"

"I suppose so." Ron answered astounded.

"I don't know though." Draco stated, "If we hated eachother so much, before I switched sides, how could we possibly trust each other after that?"

"Like this." Harry replied takign a step toward Draco.

Out of instinct Draco took a step back and yelled,

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Just hold still, shut up, quit thinking, and feel." Harry said taking another step toward him.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's and kissed him more passionately than ever before. For a few glorious seconds, Harry forgot that four other people were in the room. He forgot where they were and how much danger they were in. He forgot what they had to do the next day. He had his Draco back and that was all that mattered.

Suddenly, he felt Draco's arm snake around his waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Harry, in turn, wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, completely unwilling to let go.

"Excuse me." Snape's voice cut through the perfection of the moment and the two quickly broke apart.

"Wow!" said Draco panting, "That felt amazing!"

"You're telling me!" Harry replied. "When I saw you last night with Hermione, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Well," Snape interrupted, "If we don't finish our chat soon, you could still lose him."

"Right." Harry replied, "I think the tears will be best explained by you."

"Okay." Snape replied. "This part is relevant to everyone."

With that said, everyone gave Snape there undivided attention, as he began to explain what genie tears were and how they worked .


	11. What Must We Do to Restore

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

"So you're saying, we asked for this?" Hermione qustioned after listening to Snape explain the genie tears.

"Not intentionally." Snape replied. "You all wish for something but because the wishes were granted together, their outcomes effected each other. For example if Harry didn't wish Neville was the boy who lived then we'd be in a completely different situation right now.'

Hermione had so many questions, she had no idea were to begin. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around the concept. Then Ginny voiced one of the questions on Hermione's mind,

"I don't understand. If they didn't know they were making a wish, how could it be granted."

"That's the magic of the tears." Snape responded. "If they sense a deep want of something then they'll give the person or people what they want."

"I know I couldn't possibly have wanted this." Hermione protested unable to understand why she was put here.

"That's the catch." Snape stated. "You get what in want in a manner that teaches you a lesson. Potter, I believe you can explain it better from here."

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"Right." Harry replied wondering what he was going to say. "I guess I'll start with me. I told you guys that I didn't want to be the boy who lived. I wanted it to be Neville, instead. The thing I needed to learn was that even though, Neville and I had potential to be the boy who lived, the circumstances of each one one were very different. My mother died to save me and that protected from the curse. And somehow Voldemort's powers broke that night. Whereas, with Neville his mother died after the attcak on him, so he found a different way to protect himself. Which, unfortunately, did not break Voldemort's powers and he had an extra fourteen years to gather power. So I needed to understand the importance of being the boy who lived. I just can't believe it took me seeing the world plunged into turmoil to see it. Anyway, now, for you three. Ron, you've always found the Dark Side as appealing as you found it horrifying. You've always thought the Death Eaters were lucky because they had money, power, and influence, which are things you've always wanted. Their were even times you forgot you had the one thing the Death Eaters could never have.

"A whole family that loves and cares about me and each other. One that will love me no matter what I do or don't do." Ron finished glancing at Ginny.

Hary felt another pang of guilt athe sadness in both their eyes.

"And you have that in my world. Plus you have the love of a wonderful young lady." He stated glancing at Hermione. "She'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

Ron looked at Hermione and Harry, feeling another twinge of guilt about how things turned out, saw the remorse and sadness in his eyes. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he moved on to Draco.

"Draco, you wanted your mother back. I don't blame you for that. I mean, I wish my parents were still alive every day. But the thing is, you're mother's murder gave you the strength to walk away from your father's shadow. Her influence kept you from making the biggest mistake of your life, and her death made you a stronger person. You once told me her one goal in life was to make sure you didn't take the mark. Well, her death helped achieve that goal." he explained. "It's okay to cry."

Harry had noticed the tears forming in those beautiful. He threw his arms around Draco as the tears began to fall. He wished he didn't have to ask Draco to make the wish the next day.

Once Draco calmed, Harry released him and turned toward Hermione.

"Is it my turn?" Hermione asked with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Great! I"ve been dieing to hear what I wanted."

"You said you there were times you wished you never became friends with Ron and myself." Harry explained.

"How could that have possibly put me here?" Hermione asked.

"Because by not becoming friends with us, you have no protection from purebloods. You know how the feel about your blood status. Ron and I do everything we can to make sure no one hurts you. Also, you're the level-headed, logical one of the trio. Whenever, one of us is about to do something stupid, you tell us how stupid it is. Like it or not, the three of us need each other. That's the bottom line. We are destined to be friends in any world." Harry finished.

"With all that, we should discuss the plan." Snape stated.

Harry was glad, Snape was there to keep things on track. He didn't want to get into too much detail with things because they didn't have a lot of time. At the same time, though this was the part he had been dreading. How do you tell someone, the love of their life is going to die?

"Right." Harry sighed. "So in order for us to fix this Draco, Ron, Hermione, and I must get to Hogwarts."

"There's no way we're gonna be able to sneak her out of here." Ron protested. "Not with the tracking spell."

"Not unless we give him something he wants more than a muggleborn or blood traitor." Harry replied.

He felt the pain of his heart beating against his chest and wished he didn't have to do this.

"And that would be..." Ron questioned.

"The one person who still threatens to overthrow him." Harry stated.

He looked at Ginny who was shaking with tears falling from her eyes.

"Neville." she whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Gin. I tired to talk him out of it but he said it was the only way." Harry explained as he pulled the letter out of his pocket. "He asked me to give this to you." He handed it to her.

GINNY'S P.O.V.

Ginny took the letter from Harry with trembling fingers. She couldn't believe, Neville was going to do this. She choked back a sob as she unfolded the letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_If you're reding this, then you know what I'll be doing tomorrow. It's the only way I can think to keep any of the promises I made to you. I want you to know that I'm doing this for you, no one else but you. You've been the light in my life since the Yule Ball. You always gave me a reason to keep getting up in the morning. And tomorrow you'll give me the strength and courage to do what needs to be done. I just pray the plan works and I won't be doing this in vain. You know, you were the only person to see me as just Neville Longbottom, not Neville Longbottom, the boy who lived. I will always be thankful for that. There's one thing I need to ask of you, there's a good chance Voldemort will make you watch him kill me, I ask that you don't scream, cry, or beg. Please, don't give him the satisfaction. If I see you again, I hope it's in a better world but, if I don't, remember, I do, always have, and always will love you with all my heart._

_Love forever and always,_

_Neville _

Ginny dropped to her knees sobbing. She couldn't let him do it but she couldn't stop him, either. After a moment she felt someone embrace her.

RON'S P.O.V.

Ron watched as Ginny read Longbottom's letter. How could he have let this happen? He was her big brother. He was supposed to protect her from all of this.

After a minute, he saw her drop to her knees, sobbing, completely broken. He realized in that moment, it wasn't too late to fix this and be the big brother he was supposed to be. He dropped down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He knew he should say something but nothing came to him. So he gently grabbed her chin, lifting her head until they were eye to eye and began to wing it.

"I was never able to be the big brother I should have been and I probably don't have a right to say anything but I'm going to anyway. Gin, you've been throughso much and have grown into a beautiful, strong, brav, young woman. You fought beside the man you loved for what you believed in. you've spent two years in a hell hole and still have the strength to keep fighting. I know mom, Charlie, and Fred would be proud of you. Hell, I'm proud of you. You have the strength to face this tomorrow."

When he finished, Ginny did something he had wanted her to do for twelve years, she embraced him.

"Thank you." she whispered still crying.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry smiled as he listened to Ron's speech and watched Ginny embrace him. He was that the twelve years of animosity was gone. He gave them a minute before he continued with the plan.

"Okay, so at seven-thirty tomorrow night, Ron, Draco, and Snape will come down here. Draco and Ron will _**pretend**_ to be having fun, in case someone comes for them. At eight fifteen, Neville will signal his surrender and we'll leave. We will walk to just beyond the grounds, apparate to Hoagsmeade, and move quickly to Hogwarts and Dumbledore's office. Once there we will get se up, reverse the wishes, and pray it works." Harry finished and looked at his watch. It was about three thirty in the morning. "You three should get to your quarters and get some sleep."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry cut him off.

"They're in good hands. I won't let anything happen to them."

Ron nodded and exited the "house" with Draco and Snape.

Once again Harry transifgured the blankets into comforters and conjured pillows. Hermione crawled onto her mattress and was out within a few minutes. Ginny, on the other hand, was still sobbing. Harry pulled her onto the other mattress and into his arms, whispering that everything was going to be alright. Eventually they both fell asleep, in that postion.


	12. Not Quite According to Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: I'm sorry this is another bouncy chapter.

RON'S P.O.V.

Ron awoke, the next morning, to a burning in his left forearm. He bound out of bed and began throwing clothes on. He ran from his room towards the ballroom. His heart was beating so hard, he feared it would pop out of his chest. He met Draco halfway down the corridor.

"You don't think he knows, do you?" Ron muttered.

"I don't know." Draco replied and Ron could hear the fear in his voice. "I hope not. For all our sakes."

They continued walking, in silence, as quickly as possible. They entered the ballroom to find most of their fellow Death Eaters forming a semi-circle, facing their Lord's throne. They took their places and waited.

Five minutes and several Death Eaters later, the Dark Lord arrived. His presense, like always, sent shivers down Ron's, as he dropped to one knee to show his respect. His fellow Death Eaters did the same. Voldemort took his time as he walked through the center of the semi-circle to his throne.

"Rise, my loyal followers." he said in his snake like voice. Ron and the others did as the were told. "Lucius and I have spent the last couple months planning a little surprise for what remains of Longbottom's army. We're going to launch a surprise attack tonight."

Ron cheered with the other, to keep up pretenses, but his mind was shouting fuck! What were they going to do? Did the Dark Lord know?

"Now, I know you're all wondering why I waited so long to tell you. I didn't want anyone to tip Longbottom off. Yes, I know one of is a traitor and tonight I'll find out which one." Voldemort continued. "I have decided to leave five of you here to watch our pets. Those five are Crabbe senior and junior, Goyle senior and junior, and Nott junior. The rest of you will come with me to Hogwarts, where we will rid ourselves of Longbottom and his friends. Now go, rest. We leave at seven thirty."

The Death Eaters began to disperse and Ron found Draco and Snape. When he opened his mouth to say how screwed they were, Snape cut him off.

"Don't speak. Just come back to my quarters."

The three exited the ballroom, Ron worrying that everything was about to go to hell in a hand basket. How were they goning to do what needed to be done? What if one of them died before they could reverse the wishes? All these thoughts were running through his head.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

They walked to Snape's quarters in silence. Draco couldn't figure out why Voldemort wanted to attacke tonight. Did he know what they were going to do? How would they fix it?

Draco paniced until they reached Snape's quarters. The three entered and Draco listened as Snape put up silenicing barriers. ONce he finished, Draco was the first to speak,

"What are we gonna do?"

"I'm going to warn Longbottom. And you two are going to tell Potter, Hermione, and Ginny to come up with a different plan." Snape answered.

"But does this mean He knows?" Ron voiced exactly what Draco was thinking.

"I don't know.' Snape replied, "Which is why we need to be careful. If he doesn't know, we can't let him find out."

Draco was already extremely nervous and Snape's lecture wasn't helping.

"We can't fail." Draco stated. "There's too much at stake."

"Keep your cool. Don't give yourselves away and we won't." Snape replied, "Now go and talk to them. I'll go to Hogwarts."

Snape opened his door and Draco exited, followed by Ron. All Draco could think was, if there was a God in heaven, they'd succeed. From where he was standing though, success looked utterly impossible.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry awoke that morning to someone whispering his name and shaking him.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked as he opened his eyes to see Draco standing over him.

"Wake Ginny. I have to put up a few wards. Then we'll explain." Draco told him.

Harry looked over to see Ron, gently, trying to wake Hermione, then he looked back to Ginny, still asleep in his arms. He face was tear stained from the night before. He began to gently shake her.

"Gin, you gotta wake up." he whispered, "Draco and Ron need to talk to us."

She began to stir and Harry looked over ot see Hermione sitting up. She was wrpped in her comforter because she and Ginny were both in their ratty, torn nightgowns. He felt Ginny to sit up and pull the blankets over her shoulders.

"What's going on?" she asked stretching.

"Why don't you two get dressed first." Draco, who had just finished with the wards, suggested as he conjured a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt for both girls.

Draco and Ron turned their backs on the girls and when Ginny stood, Harry followed their lead. He stood there, still utterly amazed at the changed he saw in the two boys, in less than forty-eight hours. He was however; also curious as to why they were here so early in the morning.

"Okay. We're done." Hermione said.

Harry noticed her voice shook slightly. He figured dhe wasn't used to being on speaking terms with them nor was she used to their respect for a female's body.

The three boys turned around and Harry chuckled at the look on Ron's face when he saw Hermione. Harry thought he was just realizing how beautiful Hermione really was. She must have noticed Ron's staring as well because a second later she asked with a slightly defensive tone,

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you in normal clothes before." Ron answered.

"Or rather, you've never seen me not dressed as a slut!" she yelled.

"Now's not the time to discuss clothing guys." Draco stated.

It wasn't until that moment, that Harry realized how close Draco and Ron were in this world. Draco knew all about Ron's temper and when Draco intervened, Ron let it go.

"So, Draco, what is it the time to discuss?" Ginny asked.

Harry noticed that she tensed a little, as if expecting punishment for using Draco's first name. Draco however; aimply answered her questioned,

"The plan."

"What about it?" Harry asked.

"Let's sit." Draco suggested conjuring five chairs.

They sat. Ginny and Hermione on either side of Harry. He knew they still didn't completely trust Ron and Draco, who were sitting accross from them.

"The plan needs to change." Draco stated.

"What? Why? What happened?" Harry asked trying not to panic.

"Our Lord had a surprise for us this morning." Ron stated. "He told us he's been planning a surprise attack on Hogwarts for tonight."

"What!" Ginny gasped and stood to pace. "Somebody's gotta warn Neville. Tell him not to come! Have him make a plan! Evacuate or something! Damn it!" She punched the wall. "Ow!"

Harry stood to make sure that she was alright. Ron; however spoke first,

"Calm down, Ginny! Severus went to see him. He'll take care of all of them. We need to focus on us right now. I know that's gonna be hard but it's the only way we can succeed."

Harry lead Ginny back to her chair and sat. She laid her head on his shoulder and he felt a few tears drip on to his shirt, so he took her hand. He then looked up to see Draco looking darkly at them for it.

"Dont worry, Draco, you'll always be my number one." Harry said with a slight smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dracp replied, blushing slightly.

"Please! Don't think I didn't see that look." Harry stated with a chuckle.

"Boys," Hermione yelled. "Plan now, flirt later! We need to concentrate."

"Thank you, Hermione." Ron staed.

Harry laughed to himself. For a moment it felt just like his world. Like they were studying and Hermione was reprimanding them for letting their relationships get in the way of their studies.

"Right, sorry." Draco said.

"Okay." Harry said as he shook thoughts of Draco and his world away. He noticed Ginny withdrew her hand from his. She was probably Draco would try to attack her if she didn't, "Okay, what's His plan?"

""We leave here at seven thirty. He's taking all but five of us." Draco replied.

"Which five?" Harry asked.

"The two Goyles, the two Crabbes, and Theordore Nott." Ron answered.

"Excellent!" Harry stated.

"What do you mean excellent?" Hermione asked, "If ron, Draco, or Severus aren't here, we can't get out."

"Yes we can. It'll be slightly more difficult but we can still do it." Harry responded.

"How?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm still working it out." Harry responded, "I Know we're gonna have to outwit them because we can't overpower them."

"What do you need from us?" Ron asked.

"I just need you to be at Dumbledore's office by ten minutes til nine." Harry answered. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure?" Draco pressed.

"Yes. Now go back to your quarters before someone gets suspicious." Harry said.

They all rose and Draco made the chairs disappear. Draco and Harry embraced and Harry assured Draco everything would be okay. Harry shook hands with Ron. Then watched as he hugged Ginny, shook hands with Hermione and Draco shook hands with both.

Once the two had gone, Harry sat in a corner and tried to work on a plan. He noticed the girl's concerned and sad looks which only made things harder. He knew he had to get them out of her. They didn't deserve this. They were here because of him. Yes, they had all made their own wishes, but if he was still the boy who lived, things wouldn't be this bad.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

(A/N: I know this is a wierd spot for a conversation like this but I wanted to show how close Ron and Draco are in this world. And that it is possible for them to be like brothers to eact other. Also, I felt some actions would be less confusing with this conversation.)

Draco walked silently alongside Ron until they reached Ron's quarters.

"Do you think Potter will come up with a plan?" Ron asked after putting up some wards.

"Yes." Draco said. He had to believe in Harry, especially after the kissed they shared the night before. "Considering we won't be here tomorrow, can I tell you something?"

"Drake, you're my best mate. You can tell me anything." Ron said.

Draco's heart thudded in his chest. He never told anyone about this. If his father knew, he'd end up like Kat. Come to think of it, Kat was the only one he ever told.

"I think I'm gay." he finally said.

"Duh!" said Ron. "I've been suspecting it for years. And after seeing you with Potter, I knew I was right, especially after that kiss. Did you think I notice that you have absolutely no passion when you're with the girls. You were always in it for the pain and the feeling of being totally in control. But not a single one caused you pleasure. Not even Hermione. She just feared you so much that you could control her."

"How could you tell?"

"You've always had to be inflicting some kind of pain even before you raped them. Since, them simply being women didn't do it for you, you got off on their fear and the pain you were causing. Which is why you were always so rough on them." Ron replied.

"I just figured if I didn't ever do anything with them, Lucius, would get suspicious and that would've been very bad."

"Lucius is an asshole."

"I have to believe that Harry can figure this out. I want to get away from Lucius and be the man I want to be."

"All we can do is wait and hope. Now, go get some rest. We're gonna need it."

"Right."

Draco left the room and headed for his quarters. Once there, he flopped on his bed. Thoughts of everything that could possibly go wrong ran through his head until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

When seven thirty finally arrived, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione sat inside the "house" and listened for Voldemort to command his troops out, which he did at seven forty five. The three waited until eight to intiate the plan.

Harry stood to the right of the door with Hermione next to him. He watched as Ginny ran to the door and began beating her fists against it screaming,

"Please let me out! Please, I have to warn him! Please!" she even began to cry as she screamed and beat the door.

After about five minutes the door opened and Goyle Jr. stood in the doorway. He grabbed Ginny by the hair and Ginny dropped to her knees. Harry assumed it was due to the pain.

"If you know what's good for you blood traitor, you'll shut the fuck up!" Goyle yelled yanking her hair some more.

"Leave her alone!" Hermione yelled.

"Gutsy little mudblood, aren't we?" Soyle said releasing Ginny and stepping towards Hermione.

Harry stuck out his foot and tripped him.

"Come on, Hermione!" Harry yelled and held the cloak up for Hermione to get under.

She looked back at Ginny, who nodded, and got under it. They ran out as the four other guards ran in.

"What happened?" Nott asked.

"I came in, somoeone tripped me, and a mudblood got away." Goyle stated.

"We didn't see anyone leave." Nott stated.

The voices faded as they ran then Ginny's scream pierced the air and Hermione froze.

"We can't go back." Harry stated as his heart broke.

"We can't just leave her." Hermione protested, "They'll kill her."

"If we don't get to Hogwarts, they'll kill all of you, eventually." Harry yelled. "I don't like it either, but we have to go!"

He had to pull her about five feet before she began to run again. Ginny's cries faded as they ran. Harry felt tears fall, knowing Ginny's death was inevitable. He wished she didn't have to make the sacrifice.

RON'S P.O.V.

Ron marched alongside Draco, with his fellow Death Eaters, toward Hogwarts. The Dark Lord was talking, but Ron didn't take in a single word of it. Nothing that man had to say was imprtant anymore. The only things he could concentrate on right now were he and Draco getting to Dumbledore's office and Harry and Hermione escaping and getting to Hogwarts. The latter of which, seemed utterly impossible.All he could do was pray fro a miracle.

Once they had reached the gates of Hogwarts, Ron was shocked to see the were opened. Maybe just maybe, Snape had managed to help Longbottom form a plan. Or the Order had given up. He prayed that wasn't the case. They continued through the grounds, past the forest, and the half giants "house. Yet, no one tried to stop them. Ron didn't understand.

He realized there was difnately something wrong, when they reached the castle and nobody tried to stop them from going inside. They looked around the Entrance Hall but nobody came out of the shadows.

"Be careful, men." Voldemort stated, "They could be anywhere. I want you to split off in pairs, search everywhere. I want Longbottom for myself but you have permission to have fun with everyone else. Now go!"

Ron, of course, paired with Draco and they headed off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. He was nervous, so many what ifs were running through his head. What if they got caught? What if Harry couldn't make it with Hermione? He didn't know how he managed to keep going with all his doubts.

"It's gonna work. I believe in Harry." Draco stated which made Ron feel like his doubts were written all over his face.

"I believe in him too. It's just..." He began but was cut off by someone by the shoulders and pulling him into a dark empty classroom. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Shut up." he heard a semi-familiar voice say. "You'll get caught."

"Isn't that what you want?" came Draco's voice from the door. He, Ron assumed, had followed them in.

"No I want you two alive until Potter arrives. Which means we're gonna sit here until he comes." the voice replied. A moments silence followed then the voice asked, "How's Ginny?"

That's when Ron realized he was talking to Longbottom.

"She was fine when we left. Extremely worried about you but she wasn't hurt." Ron replied.

What do you mean, when you left?" Longbottom pressed.

"Due to having to make new plans, we had to leave Hermione's escape to Harry. We have no idea what happened. I'm sorry." Ron replied solemnly.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive but where is everyone?" Draco, who was still standing by the door, asked.

"Oh, I forgot. When Snape told us of the attack, we consulted with what was left of the Order and decided the best course of action was to hide some place safe. "

"Good, but why did you stay?" Draco questioned.

"I need to make sure you guys succeed, in order to save Ginny. Which means I've got to keep you alive until Potter gets here. Now, we need to be quiet so no one finds us.' Longbottom answered.

Ron sat there just beginning to realize what a good man Neville Longbottom was. Here he was helping out an enemy for the greater good of the world and with almost no hostility. Ron suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards Neville and would've embraced him, if only they could see each other.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

Hermione ran accross the grounds of Riddle Manor clutching Harry's hand and fighting back the tears. Ginny was her best and only friend, when she thought about it, and yet, she just ran away, leaving Ginny to her fate. She had fought to go back but Harry reminded her why the sacrifice was necessary. Besides, when she really thought about it, she knew Ginny would not want her to blow the whole plan by going back.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp pain in her side.

"Are we almost there?" she asked Harry, who was still half dragging her. "I don't think I can run much further."

"Just a little further." he panted back. "I'm sorry we had to leave Ginny."

"Don't apologize. I know why we had to." Hermione clutched her side when they finally stopped and Harry released her hand.

"We gotta apparate now, then we can rest in Hogsmeade." Harry stated.

"Okay." Hermione breathed. "What do I do?"

"Just hold my hand and relax. I'll do the rest." Harry held out his hand.

She took it, he turned, and she suddenly felt like she was suffocating.

The sensation left as quickly as it had come. Hernione found herself, for the second time in her life, in Hogsmeade, or at least, what was left of it.

"Catch your breath." Harry said as he pulled the cloak off both of them. He sat on the ground and she followed suit.

"Harry, how are we gonna get to Dumbledore's office?" she asked realizing how impossible it looked. " 'Cuz there's no way we're gonna get through a battle without being seen or seperated, even with the cloak."

"Follow me." Harry answered.

Harry stood and headed for one of toward one of the burnt up shops.

_Is he trying to kill us?_ Hermione thought as she went after him.

"Harry that's a death trap." she stated.

"Trust me." Harry replied as they stepped in to the shop.

Hermione followed but thought they were both crazy. She stepped very carefully praying the floor didn't cave in. It took her a few minutes to realize, Harry was using a spell to make it sturdy .

"Where'd you learn that spell?" she asked.

"From you." he answered.

"Really," she was in shock. She couldn't believe she taught others magic. After all, she had only been in possession of a wand for six months and could barely disarm someone. "So, I'm good."

"Better than any of the best pureblood in our year. Hell, maybe even the whole school."

"Wow."

She was beyond shocked. She just couldn't believe she had the guts to try being better than a pureblood.

They came to a set of stairs and descended them, Harry still using his spell.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain in a minute." Harry replied. "There should be a trapdoor around here somewhere."

He began kicking the dust and debris around the floor. Hermione did the same. She even got sown on her knees, pushing it all around.

"Found it!" Harry finally yelled. "Come on!"

Harry flipped the door opened as she ran over. She climbed in first and Harry followed closing the door.

"Lumos." Harry muttered. His wand lit and Hermione shot him a quizzical look. "We were just in what's left of Honeyduke's Sweetshop. This is a secret passage way that leads to Hogwarts. We'll be able to get in without being seen."

"And after that, I'm making this up as I go."

They walked for what seemed liked forever. Hermione was beginning to wonder if they'd ever make it, when she saw stairs, but at that same moment she felt a dooming feeling in her stomach. She knew what it meant.

"Oh shit!" she yelled as she felt the familiar pull. They had been caught and she was in trouble.

For a split second, she felt as if she were falling then she landed hard on her knees, in the Great Hall, in front the Dark Lord.

"Well, well, well," he said grabbing a fistful of her hair. "You again. Don't you ever learn that, you can't escape from me."

"I'm sorry, my lord!" she said terrified.

What if he actually killed her this time? Hurry, Harry! She thought.

"Apology not accepted." He said and shoved her head back to the floor. "What I'm curious about is how you got all the way here."

She didn't say anything. She just laid there on the floor praying for Harry.

"I asked you something!" He yelled and she felt a sharp kick to her ribs.

"I won't ever answer you!" she said defiantly.

"Crucio!" he yelled.

Pain racked every nerve of her body. She screamed and beg for it to end. What was taking Harry so long? Finally, he stopped.

"Once again, how did you get all the way here?" He said.

She still remained silently. There was no way in hell she was going to give any of them away. Not even, Draco or Ron.

Voldemort kicked her a couple more times and yanked her up by her hair once again.

"How did get here?" he yelled directly in her ear.

"I brought her here!" she heard Harry's voice say.

_Thank you, God! _She thought.

"And who are you?" Voldemort asked.

He yanked her around to face Harry and pointed his wand at her chest.

"I don't think you want to know." Harry answered.

"I think I do." Voldemort said. "And if you want her to live you'd better tell me?"

"The hiding place of the Order of the Pheonix and their families is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Snape suddenly appeared out of thin air as did about fifty other people.

Being unable to see everyone, Voldemort was disarmed and released her.

"Run!" she heard Snape yell and took off out the door.

She heard him tell Harry to do the same thing but didn't stop.

A/N: Sorry, for the length of the chapter. It was actually supposed to be two but once I reread I thought it seemed better as one. Plus, I'm not sure if my idea for the fidelius charm would work for Rowling, I mean Voldemort already knowing the Order resided at Hoqwarts but just try to stretch your imagination a little kay.


	13. Give Us Life Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

Hermione kept running, even though, she thought her leg was fractured. A minute or so later, she heard panting alonside her and looked over to find Harry had caught up with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think my leg is fractured." she panted.

"Here." Harry pulled her left arm over his shoulder to support her a bit. "Does that help at all?"

"Yeah. Thanks." she answered as running became less painful.

They rounded a corner and headed down the corridor to find three people waiting for them. Ron, Draco and Neville were standing in front of Dumbledore's office waiting for them.

"Someone take her." Harry panted.

Hermione flinched as she felt one of Ron's hands go around her waist and the other pul her arm around his shoulder.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"Hermione'll explain upstairs." Harry said. "Cockroach Cluster!"

The gargoyle leapt out of the way.

"You three go." Harry urged. "I'll be there in a moment."

Hermione allowed Ron to support her going up the stairs.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"He found her." Harry explained to Neville. "Snape removed the spell to distract Him. There's a huge battle going on in the Great Hall. You should get down there."

"Right." Neville replied. "Tell me something first, how's Ginny?"

Harry stared at the floor not having the heart to actually answer.

"Well, at least, I know I'll be with her." Neville said hi voice cracking. "Even if the plan doesn't work."

"I'm sorry, mate." Harry said fighting back his own tears. "If I could've saved her, I would've."

"No." Neville said. "She knew she was doing it for the greater good and wouldn't have wanted you to do anything to stop it."

"Neville..."

"Look, Potter, my men are dying, I don't have time for heart to hearts. Just get up there and do your thing."

With that, Neville took off down the corridor and Harry turned to ascend the staircase. He was surprised to find the gargoyle hadn't moved back into place. He was even more surprised when it did, after he stepped through the door way.

The most surprising thing however; did not come until her entered Dumbledore's. Ron, Draco, and Hermione were standing next to each other laughing. Hermione had allowed both boys to support her while she was standing.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was just telling them about the Dark Lord's face when Snape revealed himself as a traitor." Hermione answered.

"Okay, well now, to bussiness." Harry stated. "We need to be in the same positions, we were in, in my world. Which means Draco you need to be in front of the door, I'll be by the table." He walked to the table of silver instruments, while Draco stepped in front of the door. "Ron, you need to be in front of Dumbledore's desk with your arms around Hermione, who's standing in front of you, and you're both facing the door."

Ron supported Hermione as they got into position and they were ready to get started.

"Draco, you were first." Harry stated.

DRACO'S P.O.V.

Great. Here was the part he was dreading. He knew it had to be done, but how could he wish his own mother dead? He had already lost Kat. Now, he had the only other person who gave a damn about him. He was so lost thought, that it took him a moment to realize Harry was talking to him.

"I know this is hard for you. You're the only won who has just much to lose as you have to gain.I want you to listen to me, though. Your mother's death makes you a better person. You change your life because she didn't want you to end up like your father. He was so numb towards her, he didn't even cry that night. Because of her murder, you finally become your own man, strong enough to stand up to him. I know you don't wan to spend the rest of your life fighting to get out of his control."

Draco thought over what Harry said. He di want to be a better person than his father was. He wanted to be happy. Yes, he knew he would always have a piece of himself missing, if he did this, in the long run he would be happier. He would be out from his father's thumb and be able to be his own man.

He made up his mind as a single tear ran down his cheek and he said,

"I wish the Dark Lord murdered my mother because I wouldn't murder Dumbledore!"

RON'S P.O.V.

Ron was surprised how wonderful it felt to have Hermione in his arms without her struggling or begging for him to stop. Her body wasn't even tense at all. It was like, in that one moment, she trusted him. He was beginning to understand what Harry meant the night before.

As a Death Eater, he had everything he wanted. Power, money, influence, and plenty of women to take when he wanted. Yet, there was much missing. For starters, he didn't have a family and when he did it was broken beyond repair. He only had one true friend. Mostly thoug, he didn't have the love of the woman standing right in front of him. Love was the one thing he had always wanted but could never find someone to give it.

"Ron!" Harry yelled causing him to jump.

"What?" he replied.

"I've been trying to get your attention." Harry stated, "It's your turn."

Ron took a deep breath.

"As a Death Eater I have everything I've ever wanted. Everything, that is , except love. Not even the love of a family. So seeing what I have and what is being offered, I'll take the love any day."

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry stared at his friends and even though, he realized, two night ago, the importance of being his being the boy who lived and how much his friends needed him to be that. He was just realizing that it's always been his strength that kept his friends going. He realized that just two nights ago, two of his friends wanted to harm the other, but now they were working together to save each other and he helped them get here. Now he finally understood why he was chosen to be the boy who lived.

"I want to be Harry Potter, the boy who lived." He stated after Ron's speech. " 'Mione? Your turn."

HERMIONE'S P.O.V.

She was surprised at how safe she felt in Ron's arms. After all, he was the man who spent years beating and raping her, every night. Maybe, deep down, she believed what Harry said about her being in love with Ron. She wasn't sure. All she knew was she felt perfectly safe and content in Ron's arms. She felt the same way when Harry looked into her eyes. She couldn't imagine why her other self wouldn't want to feel like this all the time.

" 'Mione?" Harry's voice cut through her thoughts. "Your turn."

"Right." she replied, "I wish Harry Potter was my best friend and I wish Ron Weasley was my best friend and the love of my life."

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Once Hermione had finished her wish, Harry picked up the ball of tears, prayed it would work and let them fall to the floor. It felt like time had slowed down as he watched the ball shatter, holding his breath. They were once again bathed in a blue light.


	14. Back to Good

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

"So don't you guys see? Everything that has happened, until this point in our lives, has happened the way it was meant to." Harry finished. He had been back for almost two hours and after making sure everything was right with the worls, he launched in to the explaination about his experience. "It has all happened to make us better, stronger people. Like your mother's death made you strong enough to walk away from your father and help fight him. And Ron everything a Death Eater could possibly get by force, pales in comparison to the love you have as part of the Order. Hermione, like it or not, we need you and you need us. We were meant to meet and become friends. We were meant to help each other through our obstacles. We were meant to go into our mission tomorrow, alongside eachother."

"Harry, we get it." Draco said and placed a finger over Harry's lips. "I do miss my mother. I hate that she had to die but I like what I've found because of her death." He leaned in and kissed Harry.

"And as much as I envy the Death Eaters for everything they have, I would never trade the things I do have for that life." Ron stated and kissed Hermione.

When the kiss ended Hermione said,

"Yeah, being friends with you two is difficult sometimes, but I've learned the difficult times help me appreciate the good times. Honestly, You two give me the will to continue living and I wouldn't change that for all the books in the world."

"Good." Harry replied. "Now, I am a little exhausted from my adventure, so let's get our rest. Tomorrow won't be easy."

"Umm..." Hermione began.

"No offense, Hermione, but i don't think I can handle more feelings tonight." Harry stated.

Hermione glared daggers at him, then replied,

"That's not what I was gonna say. I was wondering, since this could possibly be one or more of our last nights here.."

"Don't be pessimistic." Draco cut her off.

"I'm not. I'm being realistic. I just thought it might be nice to spend the night with each other. In case, we don't get anymore nights." Hermione finished.

"I like that idea." Ron stated.

"Me too." Harry said as he conjured two sleeping bags, big enough for two, and four pillows.

"I guess it would be nice." Draco added with a small smile.

The for transfigured their clothes into PJ's and crawled into the sleeping bags. Ron with Hermione and Draco with Harry and as they laid there, among friends, in the arms of their significant other, forcing away thoughts of tomorrow, not a single one would've changed a thing.

_**The End**_

A/N: I hope you all liked it. I took me five months to get it down on paper. But that's it. I don't think there will be a sequel unless I get asked by enough people. 


End file.
